Tachi's Situation Out of the Closet
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Tatewaki, is a inclosed gay, who has Schizoaffective Disorder, which affects him most during his bipolar cycle. Mousse and Ryoga, become spies, and make a plan, to drag Tatewaki, out of the closet. While Ranma, helps Tatewaki, make it through the mess.
1. Hello

Tachi's Situation Out of The Closet!

[AN: Do not own Ranma ½. The List, Some lines, and Chapter Names, I do not own. This is just a fanfic, that based off of 200 KMH In the Wrong Lane…This is just Ranma ½ style. Lots of O.C. and in M.D.C. It's not my best written fanfic; I just wanted to try something new.]

[AW: The gun things, is just basically off from Pumped Up Kids, nothing personal; it's just an idea, that went along with the fanfic. This is for safety precaution.]

Chapter One:

Hello

The school bells rang again, when all of students raced inside, leaving one person behind, all alone. His hands reached the gate, when the rain clouds appeared over him, it poured. He would've normally took his anger out on the gate, for being late; yet all he did was smile, as teardrops rolled down his checks.

He just didn't care about little things, like being late, anymore. He had other important things to worry about; a lot more important things. Like his consistent and uncontrolled fight, with his subconscious. Not with just his subconscious alone, but the one, he often hallucinated.

For all he knows, he could've really been at that school gate, sobbing in the rain. The truth, of the matter of the fact, is that he wasn't even outside, and definitely not late. He was inside his seventh period art class, fast asleep on his desk. If he wasn't sleeping on his desk, he'd be re-making whatever project he was working on, over and over, and over again.

No one was really sure why Ritsuko- sensei, always let him sleep in class all the time. Then again, no one knew that Ritsuko- sensei, actually went by Dr. Ritsuko; who was secretly this very senior's psychologist. It was the only way for him, to stay out of the hospital, and make it through his last year of high-school.

Otherwise, no one really bothered to ask either. Not that no one, had made in comments; they more often or not, had happened. Especially when this sleepy man would mumble something in his sleep, or would jump awake form some kind of night-terror.

Everyone always thought, a fight would occur between this student, and his current annoyers. On the other hand, nothing had happened yet, and currently for this boys case, never will. He had enough, fighting his own hallucinated monsters.

Besides Art and Gym, he was invisible to the rest of school; and the subconscious, he often time hallucinated didn't help any better. Sometimes it was just one voice that would appear in his head. Other times, it would a lot of a whole lot of voices, warping his brain up, in a crumbled ball. This time it was a women's voice, and since it came, it hadn't left.

"Tachi…"

"Taachi…"

"Oh Taaachii…"

"No- no not again," Tatewaki, mumbled in his sleep.

"You can't sit there, sleeping all day you know."

As mentioned before, Tatewaki, didn't know where he was. In his vision, Tatewaki, was standing outside, now during lunch period, watching his crush, talking to some of his closest friends. "Am not…go away."

"Why, won't you go up there and talk to him? Go on Tachi; just go up there and tell him how you really feel?"

"Don' wanna," Tachi, murmured.

"Go on Tachi, confess, tell him the truth. You know you want to. I know it, and you know it."

"I have confessed nothing!" Tatewaki's subconscious yelped out.

"Doesn't he have the right to know?

"I have nothing to tell him."

"What's stopping you, hum?"

"Is it fear?"

"Rejection?"

"Hate?"

"Disgust?"

"Regret?"

"Pressure?"

"Anxiety?"

"Is it, that he too good for you?"

This time, Tatewaki, muttered along with his subconscious. "E-nough."

One of the students from the class, overheard Tatewaki, enough, that they finally started to act up. "Hey look, sleeping beauty is talking in her sleep again."

The fraction of the class laughed, when Tatewaki's crush, responded in boredom; he eyed the teacher's pet, in jealously. 'Man, I wish I were asleep."

Yet, not a word of it, passed through Tatewaki. The voice, just kept drilling, on and on.

"If you don't man up and stop acting like the coward you are, you'll be invisible to him, for the rest of your life."

Tatewaki, muttered once more. "So what?"

"So get your lazy ass out of that seat, and tell him the truth… about your feelings for him?"

"Indeed not I have any feelings for him!"

"Yes you do, don't you deny it now, Tachi."

"I hide nothing!"

"Let it out, little man; it's so obvious that you have a crush on him."

Tatewaki, mutter one last time. "Not so."

"Fess up, you know you like him."

"Nay!"

"You love him."

"I highly protest!"

"Confess! Admit like a man!"

"Leave!" Tatewaki's subconscious demanded.

"You want him!"

"You need him!"

"You can't live without him!"

"No! No! No!" Tatewaki's subconscious pressed on.

"Just admit it already!"

"NOT I!"

"Then what are you getting so worked up for?"

"Thou- thou art the one- I am not getting worked up dammit!"

"I'm only trying to help you, Tachi."

"Thou has not done anything, thus making it worse. Don't try to fix me; I'm not broken."

"If you don't, I'll start singing."

"Thou shalt not! Thou shalt not dear start!"

"Tachi and poor bitch sittin' in the tree-"

"Enough! Leave me alone!"

"Another voice, appeared in that Tachi's false subconscious."

"Taaachii…"

"Taachi…"

"Tachi…"

"Ta-"

TBC…


	2. Imaginary

Chapter Two:

Imaginary

"Tatewaki," Dr. Ritsuko, called out.

Tatewaki, jumped up in sweat and panic, from the current day- dream terror he had.

"It's time for you to go up," Dr. Ritsuko, told him, talking about their presentation.

Tatewaki, looked at his art project, to his doctor. "It's not done yet."

She looked over at Tatewaki's art. "It's looks fine to me."

Tatewaki, gave her a scared look this time. "But...it's not done yet!"

"Just present what you have?"

Tatewaki, stood out of his chair. "Nay! To present this like it is, I cannot." He re-glanced at his art, back to his teacher. "In fact, it's a mess. I have to start over."

Tatewaki, plucked his artwork off the table, and walked up to the trash, that was in the corner, next to the back door. He was about to throw it away, when hand, snatched it out of his.

"No!" Tatewaki's eyes widened and froze, when he had realized who had his artwork, in their hands. It wasn't the last person he wanted to show it too, and it certainly wasn't the first.

His crush, took a good look at the picture when he finally responded. "This is some stuff, you got here…" He blinked. "Although, I don't get it." He simply handed the picture, back to Tatewaki, when the class, overhead a voice.

"Well maybe if he wasn't sleeping half the time, maybe he would've finished."

Tatewaki, held his head down, looking at this artwork; this time, he was about to tear it up and throw it away, until he overheard his doctor's voice.

"You know exactly what I'm gonna have to do, if you rip that up and throw it away."

Everyone thought it was failure, but to Tatewaki, it was one simple phone call away, back the one last place he didn't want to be. Yet, out of compulsion, Tatewaki, ripped up his artwork and threw it right into the trashcan. "No, it has to be perfect." He went for a new sheet, and went to start all over again.

His crush, sat back in his chair, with his arms folded, observing Tatewaki, from a distance. Empathy stroke, as he sympathize with Tatewaki's reaction. He simply shook his head in thought. (Poor guy…I feel sorry for him. I don't see how he could be so picky, over some stupid art project. I don't think I could live with myself like that.)

Dr. Ritsuko, made a few phone calls, as she looked over some older projects, that Tatewaki, had made. This time she realized, that there was something different about Tatewaki's new artwork, from his older stuff. She walked over, and watched him slowly re-starting his art project, over and over again.

Tatewaki, went for one poster, after another. "Argh…that's not it."

"Neither is that so."

A few scraps fell on the floor, when Dr. Ritsuko, kindly picked up and throw them away. She knew that Tatewaki, wouldn't have to go back on anything. She returned by Tatewaki's desk, when she noticed his reaction, to his artwork; Tatewaki, seemed completely out of it; as if he's been working on a masterpiece for hours. He seem so far away. If she wanted him for anything at all, at this moment, he would've been too far her to reach.

She continue to watch him draw fields of paper flowers, paint candy clouds, and color the purple sky. She only let out a sad expression, of empathy. "Tatewaki…"

When she noticed Tatewaki, about to clunk out again, she put one hand on his shoulder, to shake him awake. "Come to my desk, and don't forget your artwork."

Tatewaki, kinda shook out of his dream-state, as he nodded. He brought up his picture, and fallowed her to her desk. Dr. Ritsuko, held her hand out for his new artwork, as Tatewaki, placed his new painting in her hand. Once placed, she took an older painting he had done, and held them both up to him.

"Tatewaki, can you tell me, what's so special about this new abstract painting?" His doctor asked.

Tatewaki, simply placed his hand on her desk, and he held his head down. Dr. Ritsuko, studied the look on Tatewaki's face, when she stood out of her chair. She placed on hand on his shoulder, as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Why won't you fallow me into the hallway."

Tatewaki, nodded as he followed her into the hallway, in silence.

She held up the artwork to him, once more. "Now, can you tell me?"

Tatewaki, held his head down, once more; nevertheless, he finally answered. 'Monsters."

Ritsuko, simply blinked. "Monsters?"

"In my mind…calling my name…and they won't go away."

"What do they want? Do you know?"

"Whatever's brothering me the most; they feed off any, if not all secrets, that I have," Tatewaki's eyes shook.

"So, which one is irritating you the most?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "It's this-guy, you see?"

"What about this guy?"

"He umm…well I umm.."

"Guy- in this class?" Dr. Ritsuko, started.

Tatewaki, nodded.

"Is he bullying you?"

Tatewaki, shook his head.

"Harassing you?"

Tatewaki, shook his head again.

"Stalking you?"

Tatewaki, huffed. "Funny you would mention that; it's quite the opposite."

"Opposite?"

"I am invisible to him," Tatewaki, closed his eyes. "And there is nothing I can do about it."

Dr. Ritsuko, looked down at the abstract painting in her hand, before she held it up to Tatewaki. "So this picture, is about a guy avoiding you."

Tatewaki, looked aside, displeased. "Please… he knows not that I exists."

Ritsuko, looked aside, in thought. "So you want him to notice you?"

Tatewaki's next words, shook. "Ye-ah."

"So are you guys fighting or-"

Tatewaki, swallowed. "We haven't officially met yet."

Dr. Ritsuko, looked up and sighed, in more thought. "Why, is it that you want to meet him so much?

"Thou wouldst understand not."

"Try me."

Tatewaki, looked up at his psychologist. "Thou not acknowledge what it's like. He's in four of my class, and I am still nonexistent to him. We hast even yet, to saith a hello. I feel like I have more a relationship with those voices then him."

Dr. Ritsuko's eyes widened. (A relationship?) Then she gave Tatewaki, a look. "Do you have feelings for this boy?"

Hot red, atomically colored Tatewaki's cheeks. "What kind of feelings?

"Romantic feelings, you know the feeling of love."

Tatewaki, swallowed, as he glared at her. "You're starting to sound like my voices."

"Well maybe your voices, are trying to tell you something," Ritsuko, added in.

"They're monsters."

"It seems like the only monster here, is fear, regret, and everything else that comes with it."

"Those monsters, are doing nothing, but ruining my life. Taking me places I want to go not. Let me not do the things I want. Embarrassing myself, in front of those who I not wish to see," Tatewaki, held out his hands, as he stared at them. "I cannot trust them, I cannot trust anyone; I can't even trust myself. They dost nothing but deceive me, lie to me, and fabricate ideas in my head. They make me believe in nothing but lies, in making me feel the way I do.

Dr. Ritsuko, listened, and listened well. "Do you believe, that they make you do things?"

Tatewaki, sighed. "It's too late. I've already tried every suicidal attempt in the books, and I had failed very time. There is nothing else I can possibly do…you know-" He shrugged. "-to get rid of the voices. I'm tired of fighting them."

He glanced aside for a moment, before he turned back to her, shaking his head. "I cannot control my sleep. One minute I'm awake, the next my asleep, time matters not. " He dropped his eye-lids to the floor, as he shrugged again. "It matters not, the monsters come whenever they want, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

Dr. Ritsuko, let out a sigh. "If you're able to fight the monsters, how are they making you do these things. I know that the voices/monsters, whatever you call them, are only hallucinational sub-consciousness; which means, yes, technically speaking they could be lying, because they aren't really there to being with. Nevertheless, they can't control your feelings.

Tatewaki, looked up at her, once again. "They control my feelings not, like I said, they just make me do things; and they fade not, until I do. First they bug me the hell out of it, and then if I still haven't done what they said, they sing…and they won't stop singing, until I do it. I wouldst hast share my first words, with my crush,-" Tatewaki, paused with a blush. "– but you interrupted."

"Well that seems like your voices, are helping you out, in my eyes."

"Without a price…it always comes down with a price. If I had done what they said, I would've had probably freaked him out. Not to mention, give the rest of the class something to tease me about."

Dr. Ritsuko, nodded as she finally understood. "I see." She let out, my last sigh, before she pointed to the door. "Ready to go in."

Tatewaki, nodded as he followed her. Once he was by the doorway, he stopped and leaned against it, to hear what his art teacher had to say.

"Okay everyone, who hasn't gone up yet."

One of the teasing boys sat back in his chair, with his hand behind his head. "Teachers pet, that's who?"

Less than the fraction class laughed once more, seeing as it wasn't all that funny that time.

"Okay, that was uncalled for Senchi," Dr. Ritsuko, replied.

"So what did sleeping beauty do, to get out of it?" Senchi, continued.

Dr. Ritsuko, raised her voice, a bit more this time. "Senchi, that's enough." After that, she turned to the rest of the class. "Class, I have come up with a new project for you guys.

Half the class groned. "Awe man…"

Then a student, raised his voice out. "But we just got done with this one."

"Oh come on guys, this one will be fun, I promise. This project, is about drawling your partners thoughts."

Just about everyone in the class, thought of pairing up with your best friend, girlfriend, or boyfriend.

"I'll pair you guys up, and you'll have till next Friday, to get it done. That gives you guys a week."

Another voice, from the class popped out. "Aw man…why can't we pick, who we want to be with?"

"It's cheating," Dr. Ritsuko, answered with honesty.

"How is that cheating?"

Dr. Ritsuko, looked at the complainers. "Don't argue with me."

Dr. Ritsuko, turned to Tatewaki, who was still lingering in the doorway, swallowed, knowing exactly what she was up too. "Why won't you take a seat, so I can start calling names."

Tatewaki, slowly nodded, as he started to walk back to his seat. Dr. Ritsuko, studied his movements, when she finally realized the guy, he was talking about. The minute Tatewaki, finally sat down, she started calling names. Last but not least, she called out the last two names to be paired up, for their new art- project.

"Tatewaki Kuno, and…." Dr. Ritsuko, looked around the room, when she spotted Ranma. "Ranma Saotome."

Tatewaki, gave his doctor/teacher, a look. (How did she know?)

Ranma, just blinked, in speculation. He always paired off with friends, or whatever clingy girls, he pretend to date with. He knew that Dr. Ritsuko, had paired up some odd pairs, but he wasn't expecting this.

The portion of the class, looked at Ranma, when Senchi, acted up again. "Woo…look whose with sleepy!"

The class, filled up with more laughter, when everyone heard two police men, and a doctor, who had entered the room. Tatewaki's eyes widen with alarm, as he saw Dr. Ritsuko, handing Tatewaki's psychiatrist, his patient folder. Once Dr. Souji, took a good look at Tatewaki's drawling, he closed the field and looked at Tatewaki. He appointed his head towards the door. "Come on Tatewaki, why won't you come with us."

Tatewaki's eyes, still at large, he was already half-way out of his chair. He held himself against the desk, for support. His whole body was stiffed, strained, and the tension grew worse and worse, up to the point where he finally sprung back, and had ran out the back door, of the classroom.

Senchi, wasn't making anything any easier. "Whoa! I stand corrected, you've been paired up with frenzy!"

Senchi's closet friends, where the only ones that snickered, while the rest of the class, sat there quietly. Most of them finally had the idea, that whatever was going on with Tatewaki, wasn't a joke anymore.

The two police men, finally took off, looking for Tatewaki, while Dr. Ritsuko, had her final words with Dr. Souji. Once he left, she glanced at the clock. "Have it ready by next Friday."

The bell rang, as everyone headed on out. All except for Senchi and Ranma.


	3. Missing

Chapter Three

Missing

He had to come here.

Tatewaki, found himself running blindly, when he started to stumble and topple over rock, stone, and tree stumps, along the dirty, muddy path. He was unable to see clearly through the rough storm. (I won't return home, I can't return home.) He hung his head down. (Not until I find out what's missing in my life? If anyone out there even misses me, I beg for forgiveness.)

Not only, was he running from the doctors, and the people in his life, but also the voices that came and gone, without warning. This time, it was a older man's voice, talking like a war- general, in particular.

"Tatewaki…"

"Tatewaki Kuno…"

"Oi! Mr. Kuno…"

Tatewaki's psyche pitched back. "I demand of ye to leave at once!"

The man's voice, simply ignored him. "So we're the monsters, huh?"

"Thou art worse than monsters!"

"Way worse than monsters," Tatewaki, repeated, after his thoughts.

"So what is it that you're running from?"

"What is it that you're missing so much….huh Mr. Kuno?"

"Family."

"Friends."

"School."

"That thing you call a home?"

"Your classmates?"

"Doctors?"

"That crush of yours?"

"You're as Unimportant and insignificant, as the rest of them. Like those doctors, they think they know everything. They think they know anything and everything about you!

"Well, I'll let you on a little secret, Tatewaki; it's nothing but a big lie. The only people who know all about you, is us."

Tatewaki's subconscious stroked back. "If you knew anything about me, thou wouldst leave me the hell alone!"

"Oh come on Tatewaki, we all know, you don't want that."

"How do you know that? You know me not," Tatewaki's thoughts paused, when he continued, with his own voice. "Hell, you don't know anything about me!"

"Of course we do, we're your subconscious after all!"

"No you're not! How dear ye, try to second- guess myself!" Tatewaki, yelled.

"Second- guess, wow, aren't you paranoid."

"I am indeed not!" Tatewaki, shouted to the sky.

"Look little boy, you're either paranoid, or in denial!"

"I am not in either state!" Tatewaki, pressed in, with his mind.

"Do you honestly think if you ran away, he'd forgive you?"

"Do you think if you disappeared, he'd miss you?"

"The truth is little man, no one cares about you. No one misses you, so no one can forgive you. Not even that crush of yours."

"That's not true!" Tatewaki, snapped, with his mind.

"Did you really think he'd remember you, and start shedding tears in your absence?"

Tatewaki's thoughts came to a sudden halt, as he heard the voices in his head continue.

"He forgot you a long time ago, Tatewaki."

"He won't even try for you. So what makes you think he'd even think, to sacrifice himself for you?"

"You think if you bleed for him, he'd care?"

"You think if you died he'd love you then?"

"He didn't before, he won't now, and he won't' ever. Not even your dreams, Tatewaki."

Tears slowly began to raise up, from Tatewaki's eyes.

The minute that teacher of yours, announced you two as partners, you wanna know what he thought?

Tatewaki, didn't make the slightest movement.

"He thought that your project would never got done, because you never completed the one before."

Tatewaki, knew, or at least thought he knew, at some level, that the voices in his head did make a very good point. for what Ranma, would've thought.

"He'll never be there, not for you, and not most likely, for anyone. As far as you're concerned; you'll stay invisible to him, for the rest of your pathetic, incompetent, futile life!"

Tatewaki's tears, rolled down his face, and onto the ground, with the rest of teardrops.

"We already know, what you tried doing to yourself."

"You put me here!" Tatewaki, shouted.

"Don't blame us, you did this, you put yourself here!'

Tatewaki, took a deep breath, before he cry out. "Leave me alone! Just leave me-"

He dropped to his knees. "-alone."

Tatewaki, stood still, awaiting another voice, but there was nothing to hear, but the wind that kept on blowing and blowing. He was trampled and beaten, bruised, and scraped up. He had black and blue spots, in several places. He was aching inside and out, with scars everywhere. He was wounded, from the left of his neck, down to his chest. His t- shirt ripped at the shoulder, when blood came trickling down on the same side.

This time, the voice to two young children, of a girl and a boy, popped up in his subconscious.

"If you keep missing the opportunity, to take the next step, you'll never get one," The young boy started.

Tatewaki, stopped moving all together, as he tried to shake out of it. "No! No! Go away! Go away!"

The boy kept on urging for Tatewaki, to grow the strength to keep on going. Has his last resort, Tatewaki, saw a beat up baseball bat, by one of the tress. He crawled over to it, as he used it as a walking stick. Of course, this didn't stop the kids voice, anytime soon.

"You shouldn't steal, Tachi!"

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, piss off!" Tachi's subconscious repelled.

"Ohhh…I see someone has a temper!"

Tatewaki, yelled up in the air, alongside his subconscious. "Leave me alone, you little brat!"

The boy's voice, suddenly drew in tears. "Why, do you have to be so mean?"

Tatewaki's subconscious, came to another sudden halt. "Why I-" He sighed. "I'm sorry, will you forgive my imprudence."

"Yeah, as if!"

"Why, thou little-"

"Oh what, you got nothing to say?"

"Oh I got plenty to say!"

"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked.

"Enough already!"

Suddenly, the girl's voice entered.

"Tachi? What's wrong Tachi?

"There's nothing wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine."

Tatewaki, restated, after his mind. "Perfectly fine…"

"You look so sad Tachi."

Tatewaki, didn't say or think anything, at the moment.

"Why do you have scars everywhere?"

"Uh…I tripped."

"Are you bleeding?"

Tatewaki, looked at his arm, as held the wound on his hand. "ssss…"

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Tatewaki, answered, along in his mind.

"I can help you fix up your scares."

"I don't need your help," Tatewaki, replied alone.

"Are you sure?"

Tatewaki, nodded, but answered with his psyche "I'm sure."

'Are you sure, you're sure?"

Tatewaki, nodded again.

"Are you positive?"

Tatewaki, nodded, once again.

"Are you sure, you're positive?"

"Aye, indeed?"

"Are you scientifically sure, you're positive?"

"Enough! What is this? Is my pain, some kind of game to you!"

With an answer expected, the girl only laughed, as her voice, traveled away in the distance.

Dark clouds covered the sky, as the cold frozen rain drenched the ground. Thunder roared, as lighting broke out all over. The breeze hit the vast hidden tress, as their roots soaked up every drop. Below them, he fell to his knees once more, using what strength he had left. He knew it, he knew he was being replaced. Slowly vanishing before the words eyes. Fading into the night; disappearing, into the darkness.

This time all four voices of the women, man, boy, and girl, all popped up at different time, filling Tatewaki's psyche.

"You can't run, without us Tachi," The women's voice applied.

"You can't hide, without us," The young girl, said after.

"You can't face your fears, without us; you can't even face yourself, without us," The young boy added.

'You can't handle the pressure, without us," The man responded.

"Just admit the fact, that, you can't even get out of this forest, without us," The lady rejoined.

"Face the truth, you can't do anything, without us!" The four, countered back.

Barely conscious, he kept going. He was reaching out, and kept reaching out, but for what? He tried getting up once again, he walked a few more steps. On one the last leg, he fell back on the soak dirt. He dropped his Bokken and finally fell to the ground. More tears left his eyes, enduring all the pain, that was inside and out.

The voices wouldn't go away.

"Tachi!"

"Taachii…"

"Taaacchii…"

"Mr. Kuno!"

"Go on Tachi, tell him you love him!" The women pressed on.

'Remember Tatewaki, you're no good to him!" The man pressed in.

"You like a boy, he must think you're crazy!" The little boy repressed.

"His he your friend? Maybe you can see him again. Are you feeling any better yet?" The little girl, bubbled.

Tatewaki, took it all in. "NOOOOO!"

He eyes finally closed shut, as he laid there, hearing nothing but the storm passing back. (Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? What's missing? Then a thought hit Tatewaki. (Ranma Saotome!…..)


	4. Lithium

Chapter Four

Lithium

The unconscious Tatewaki, finally awoken; not in the forest, but in a white bed, that was in a room, surrounded with white walls. Tatewaki, looked back and forth confused. "Wait, where am I?"

His primary voice, which was the women's, finally filled in for him. "Why, don't know where are Tachi?"

Tatewaki, continued to look a more additional details.

"Doesn't this place, look filmier to you, Tachi?"

Tatewaki, looked at the bed, he was in, and the white patients clothes, he was wearing. He gripped at his white- buttoned shirt. First he looked left, then right; he eyes grew in the process. "No! No!"

"Ah…doesn't it feel nice to be home again, Tachi?"

Tatewaki, put his hands on his head. "No…not again…not again…NOOOO!" He automatically jumped off the bed, searching for his modern dry clothes. Failing to succeeded, he tired the door, but it wouldn't open. After that, as the voices appeared, Tatewaki, went around, pounding on all the walls, with his bare fist, trying anyway to get out. With all the noise, Tatewaki's psychiatrist finally came to his room, room number 208.

Dr. Souji, unlocked the door, and let himself in. Tatewaki, turned around, from the distraction, to have once again, come face to face with Dr. Souji. Dr. Souji, leaned his hand out, towards Tatewaki's bed. "Why won't you take a seat. Go on rest for a minute; I'm sure you're tired, of trying to find a way out of here.

Tatewaki, glared at Dr. Souji, as he took his seat. Dr. Souji, opened his patients file, with a list of questions, he had in store for Tatewaki; even though, he already practically knew, what he had mind.

"So, how are those monsters, coming along?"

Tatewaki, simply folded his arms, as he never took his glare off.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused."

"Remembered what happened?"

"Yeah, one minute I was out in the woods, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"That's because we found you."

Dr. Souji, glanced down at Tatewaki's file, took some notes, and then continued. "How's sleep?"

Tatewaki, glanced aside. "The same."

"Try anymore suicidal attempts, lately?"

Tatewaki, huffed aside. "They work not."

"Any other kind of risky behavior, that I should know about?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "No."

"You ran away on us."

Tatewaki, veined. "I know that."

"Why, did you do it?"

Tatewaki, gave his a doctor, a defiant stare. "So I wouldst end up back here not."

Dr. Souji, looked down at Tatewaki's file again, when he pulled out a picture. "Would you rather be here instead?"

Tatewaki, saw the picture, he'd thought, he would never see again. "So, you and my teacher, have been talking?"

"What's makes you think we haven't?" Dr. Souji, shugged, as he jotted down some more notes. "Can you tell me more, about these monsters?"

Tatewaki, flinched. "Didn't you just get done telling me, that you had a nice long talk, with my teacher?"

"I did, but I need to hear it from you?"

"Hear what, that they're bugging me about my secrets, getting me into situations, I rather not be in, making me do things, I rather not do, telling me two different things at once; it's like driving me crazy, is some sort of a game for them."

"So, tell me all about this Ranma, person?"

"I have a crush on him, so what? It's not as if he's ever gonna know; I mean, I practically invisible to the guy, for the sake, of whatever people think of me."

"What type of situations?" Dr. Souji, asked.

"Just stupid embarrassing high- school stuff, I guess," Tatewaki, answered.

"So, what kind of things, do they make you do?"

"The kind of stuff, I've already been through," Tatewaki, said, referring to his past attempts.

"So, has these voices, reach beyond, your sustain level of consciousness?"

"You mean, if I've had any auditory or visual hallucinations?"

Dr. Souji, nodded. "So do you?"

Tatewaki, shook his head, as he replied. "No."

Dr. Souji, took on more notes, when he across his next set of questions.

"How do you normally feel, when the monsters talk to you."

"Upsetting, and all the above," Tatewaki, mouthed back.

"Dispite the voices upsetting you, is there a small chance, that you think they could be helping you, in some way?"

"No! Thou art starting to sound like Ritsuko-sensei."

"Do you trust the voices?"

Tatewaki, gave him a look in disbelief. "Art thou crazy?"

Dr. Souji, laughed, before he interrogated Tatewaki, down the long exam line. "Now do you always feel like that, or is it just when the voices come?"

"Primary, only when the voices come?"

"Do the voices make you depressed?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Not to mention anxious."

"How do you feel when the voices, are not there?"

"Relived."

"So, you're more relaxed, when they aren't around?"

"Yeah, so relax, it makes me sleep in class, all the time!" Tatewaki, snapped back.

"Ever get depressed, when the voices are gone?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "I have my days."

After Mr. Souji, finished jolting down Tatewaki's answers, he gather his information together, and started on his way out. He paused by the door, before he looked back at Tatewaki. "I have to run some test, I'll be back. If your board, there's a piano on its way; you should play it, it might do you some good." After that, he finally left room.

Tatewaki, frowned. (They just want me to play that piano, as a way to keep me here.) About a good ten minutes, Tatewaki, heard the door unlocked, to see the movers, moving the piano into the room. It's was a nice piano. It was big and bright, and as white as the room. It was so polished, that the shine, could blind you. Once the movers finally sat the piano down, they let themselves out.

Tatewaki, did nothing, except stare at the piano. (Should I play it? Should'st I not? And if I do play it…will they let me out…or would they keep me here?) Tatewaki, finally decided, without any other option left, he walked up the piano and started to play it.

For the past two days, it was nothing but questions, test, and piano playing, for Tatewaki. He played that piano so much, it consumed him, just as his artwork had. The piano wasn't the only thing that consumed him, but the voices where too; they did nothing more but call out to him, over and over, and over again.

"Tachi…."

"Taachhii.."

"Taaaccchhhiii…"

"Tatewaki, Kuno….."

Within the next day, Mr. Souji, came back, to see Tatewaki, fast asleep on the piano. He gently shook him awake, when Tatewaki, turned on him. "Who is it now!"

Mr. Souji, stepped back, from any confrontations. "Relax Tatewaki, it's just me."

Tatewaki, growled under his breath. "What do you want?"

Mr. Souji, held up Tatewaki's file, in front of him. "To tell you, what you're suffering from."

"Well spill it; I don't wanna be here, discussing this all day."

Mr. Souji, cleared his throat. "All right then." He pulled out a paper, before he handed to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, read it. "Schizoaffective Disorder." He turned to his psychiatrist. "Well, what is that?"

"It's a psychosis, that not fully bipolar or schizophrenic, it's somewhere in-between. At first we just thought it was a case of Bipolar and Borderline, but thanks to our last test, we're now sure."

"That last test had to do with that piano, right?"

Dr. Souji, nodded. "Yes." He went into his pocket and pulled out two prescriptions. "Now, I have some clozapine, for your psychotic systems; and some lithium, which is a mood stabilizer, for your Bipolar systems. Just beware to not take them together, otherwise we'll have to see you back here with Paranoid Schizoaffective Disorder, PSD. Now we don't want that, now do we?"

Tatewaki, took the bottles, as he sighed in annoyance. "When am I going to get out of here!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you should stay here. Nonetheless, thanks to clozapine, lithium, and your psychologist, you'll be able to leave here soon."

"How soon?" Tatewaki, asked.

"Friday."

"Friday!" Tatewaki, protested, "I have a project to do by then," he sat down as she shook his head. "My partner's never going to forgive me."

"And from the sounds of it, it sounds like your partner, is that crush of yours."

Tatewaki, gave a suspicious look at his doctor. "Good guess, he is. How didst ye acknown he was in my class?"

"Well, it was obvious; not to mention the fact, that he's coming up here, to work on it with you."

Tatewaki, froze.

"Yeah, during that nice long talk, I had with Dr. Ritsuko, she talked to him about it; and he said he was okay with it."

Tatewaki, practically leaped from his piano seat, and took Dr. Souji, by his uniform, as he shook him. "Thou sent my crush down here, so he could see me in a psyche ward!" He finally had Dr. Souji, held against the wall. "Are you crazy!" After that Tatewaki, partially beat the crap out of him, before he headed out. "I'm outta here!"

Tatewaki, ran to the elevator; once the doors where open, he jumped on and pressed one of the numbers at random. The elevator start, making its way down, to the fourth floor, Tatewaki, just stood there waiting impatiently. Ironically enough, all that waiting, made Tatewaki, go into a dizzy spell, as the voices reemerged to their places, in Tatewaki's head.

"Tatewaki," the women's voice, ranged out.

"What are you doing here, Tatewaki?"

After that, the man's voice came.

"You running away, again, Mr. Kuno?"

"I'm sure your doctor won't forgive you, after what you've done to him?"

The two voices, started to tangle, in different tones, when the boy's voice popped up.

"You shouldn't start fights, you know."

"You shouldn't leave either, you know."

The boy's voice, got combined in the mix, when last but not least, the little girl's have entered.

"Leaving so soon?"

Tatewaki, feel to knees; he couldn't respond.

"Why?"

Tatewaki, crawled himself into a fetal position, laying on the elevator floor.

"Why? Why? Why?" she shouted in question.

Tatewaki, held his head in his hands. "Get out of my head!"

Not knowing, and not caring which floor he was on, the elevators doors finally opened. Not only did they open for Tatewaki, but to the boy, who was standing on the other side. Once he realized his partner, was the one down on the floor, he dropped his drink in shock and ran in the elevator, without a second thought. He went up to Tatewaki, as he tried to shake him awake.

"Yo, there, are you okay?" The boy's eyes widen, when he had noticed some of the burse marks, on his partner. His jaw slightly dropped, with worry.

Tatewaki, slowly rolled around, to see who was there. His eyes slowly widened, to realize that, out of all the people in world, it was his crush. (I knew that was his voice?) He quickly got up, when he overhead the boy's voice again.

Ranma, looked at him, in questionable confusion . "Why are you on elevator?"

Tatewaki, faced the doors. "I'm trying to escape," Then turned to Ranma, in apprehension. "Wha- what art ye doing here?"

"Ritsuko- sensei, told me to come meet you down here, so we can start on our project."

Tatewaki, walked around, before he slammed his fist, against the elevator. "Ugh…this is not happening!"

Ranma, gave him a look of acceptance. "Look man, it's okay."

Tatewaki, turned him once again. "No it's not! No one, was suppose to know about this."

Ranma, shrugged aside. "It doesn't brother me, that you're a patient here."

Tatewaki, looked aside. "Thou hast not seen anything yet."

Ranma's eyes, never left Tatewaki. "So, Ritsuko-sensei, is suppose to be your psychologist, huh?

"How did you know that? That's classified information!"

"She explained some things to me, after class that day," Ranma, responded back.

***Flashback***

Dr. Ritsuko, handed Ranma, a key to room numbered 208. "Here, this is for you?"

Ranma, looked at key, back to Dr. Ritsuko. "Why, are you giving me a key?"

"So that you and your partner, and start working on your art project."

"He ran away, what makes you think, he's coming back home?"

"Oh believe me, he'll be back home."

'And where exactly is home?"

"Sunbay's Psychiatric Institution of Mental Health."

Ranma, gawked at Dr. Ritsuko. "Sunbay's Psychiatric Institution of Mental Health?"

Dr. Ritsuko, nodded. "Yeah, I'm his primary psychologist, from Sunbay's Psychological Research and Treatment."

Ranma, gave Dr. Ritsuko, an annoyed stare. "He lives in a mental hospital?"

Dr. Ritsuko, nodded.

Ranma, didn't move. "And you're his shrink."

Dr. Ritsuko, nodded again. "Yeah, and I would really appreciated, if you kept this to yourself?"

Ranma, gave her a disbelieved look. "Not that it's of my business, but is this art project, that important, to be telling me stuff like this. I mean for crying out loud, I hardly know the guy."

Dr. Ritsuko, nodded along, as the tune of words, seemed to have rung right back to her; like a crowd's energy surfacing back to the singer. "Yes, it is important, and that is exactly why, we need this art project finished."

Ranma, sighed as he shrugged aside. "All right then…not like it matters to me, any."

After that Ranma, left the room, as Dr. Ritsuko, carried on her conversation with Dr. Souji.

***End Flashback***

Tatewaki, traveled back to his thoughts. (So Dr. Souji, really wasn't kidding. Good thing, I'm getting out of here.)

"So are ya comin' to school tomorrow?" Ranma, asked in curiosity.

"As soon as I escape this place."

"It's really that bad, huh?"

"Thou hast not the slightly idea."

"I guess it wouldn't be that fun, being locked up?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "I guess this would consider, being the first."

Ranma, let out a small laugh, when the elevator doors, re- opened.

Tatewaki, headed out, before he turned back to Ranma. "Fallow me."

Ranma, nodded, as they both started making their way, out of the Institution.

The next day arrived, when Tatewaki, bumped into Ranma, and the two of his closest friends, on top of the school roof. Tatewaki, practically froze. "Uh," he looked aside. "Excuse me…" Tatewaki, was about to head back down, when he overheard Ranma's voice.

"Hey, where are ya going?"

Tatewaki, turned around. "Back down," he shrugged aside. "Forgive me, I mean to intrude not."

"Na, no problem, why, won't you come sit with us?" Ranma, offered.

Tatewaki, stepped back. "Uh, I'm not sure, if I-" Tatewaki, looked behind him, before he heard Ranma, make another comment.

"Don't tell me, you're thinking about jumping off."

Ryoga and Mousse, started laughing, taking it all in, as a joke.

Tatewaki, turned back to him. "I already tried that, it doesn't work."

Ryoga and Mousse, went on laughing again, as Tatewaki, went to sit down by Ranma. (So this is what it's like…)

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Tatewaki, Mousse and Ryoga; Ryoga and Mousse, Tatewaki."

Ryoga, leaned over, as he held out his hand. "Hey there! Where have I seen you before?"

Tatewaki, simply took it and shook it. "Uh…who knows."

Mousse, practically leaped over Ryoga. "Glad to meet you, Tatewaki."

"Pleasures mine," Tatewaki, stated back, shaking his hand next.

Ryoga, eventually pulled Mousse, off of him. "Get offa' man!"

Ryoga and Mousse, scraped around a bit, leaving Ranma and Tatewaki, in their own conversation.

Ranma, blinked surprised, in realization. "Ah – hey, that's right, we share a few classes together, don't we?"

Tatewaki, sighed before he spoke. "Uh- yeah."

Ranma, punched him playfully on the shoulder-arm. "Wow, I'm amazed we didn't meet earlier."

Tatewaki, hissed as he held his sore spot.

Ranma, drew back. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you."

Tatewaki, shook his head. "It's nothing; just a sore spot."

Ranma's flashbacks brought him back to the elevator, when he had noticed Tatewaki's bruises. The moment, the flashback ended, Ranma, fixed his eyes back on Tatewaki. "So, Ryoga and Mousse, are planning on working on a chemistry project together, at his house, wanna come?" Ranma, shrugged aside. "I figure we would could work, on our art project together."

Tatewaki, sat there as shrugged. "Sure…I mean, if it's okay with Ryoga."

Ranma, turned to Ryoga. "Yo, Ryoga-" Ranma, tapped Ryoga's back. "Ryoga- Ryoga!"

Ryoga, turned around to Ranma. "What?"

"Everything's cool, with him coming over right?"

Ryoga, shrugged. "Yeah- yeah, why not?"

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "See, all good."

Ryoga, narrowed at Ranma. "Seriously Ranma, you mean to tell me, you're in all those classes together, and you never met yet."

Mousse, adjusted his glasses. "You don't pay very much attention, do you?"

Ranma, looked back and forth at the two. "Well hey guys, you know how I am."

"Yeah, it's a no wonder why, you have four girls, hanging by a string," Ryoga, stated, making his point.

"Yeah, four girls, man. What is your deal?" Mousse, inquired.

"Yeah, four girls that just might kill me, if I ever make it clear to them, that I don't wanna be with them!" Ranma, snapped out, making his point.

"Then just date all of them then. Come on Ranma, be a man. You know what men do best?" Ryoga, tested.

Ranma, gave Ryoga a look. "Beat the living, crap out of each other?"

Ryoga, pounded his fist, on Ranma's head. "No, you moron. Cheat! Cheat!"

"Oh yeah, you're right Ryoga, as if I can't already picture my tomb tone saying: Buried alive and unconscious, by the very four women, he cheated on."

Mousse, laughed. "You know, if you don't pick one soon, everyone, is going to start thinking you're gay, or somethin'.

Ranma, twitched. "What the-"

Just then, Tatewaki, atomically blushed as he spat out his drink.

The three turned to Tatewaki, when Ryoga eyed him, in suspicion. (Is he- blushing?)

Tatewaki, bit his lip, still red, before he spoke. "I'm fine, just carry on."

Ranma, glared at Ryoga and Mousse. "- I'm not gay! And if I was, I would have no problem choosing a guy, over those four.

Tatewaki, froze as his eyes widened and his cheeks grew darker.

Ryoga, observed Tatewaki, a bit more alert. (He seems, to be showing some interest.) Ryoga, gave Tatewaki, a questioning stare. (Interest- in guys.) Ryoga, widened his eyes. (Could it be- that he's gay? Umm… I wonder.) So, he tested his own theory, from his thoughts. "So Tatewaki, what type of girl, do you like?"

"Yeah, which one's your favorite?" Mousse, asked, trying to drill the answer out of Tatewaki.

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Hey man, I bet I can hook you up with a few dates."

"I'm…" Tatewaki, paused, trying to figure out a way, to explain himself. (Shit. if I saith that I already hast someone in mind, they'll ask who. If I say, I'm not interested, they're gonna think I'm gay. I mean, I am, but I'm not exactly out of the closet yet, earthier.) Tatewaki, scratched his head. "I'm not really interested in anyone, right now?"

Ranma, wrapped his arm, around Tatewaki, as he pull Tatewaki, towards him. "That's what we're here for!"

Tatewaki, blushed as he looked away, with a shrug. "Look, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now…I guess."

Ryoga's thoughts and suspicions grew, when realization dawned upon him (What the?-) Ryoga's eyes enlarged. (Does he like Ranma?) So, again he carried on his theory. "We aren't asking about relationships, just the kind of girls, you're into. It won't kill you to date around. You should enjoy your youth; or are you just embarrassed, about which girl it is?"

Tatewaki, turned more red. "No, er…I told you, I'm just waiting for the right person, to come along, that's all."

"Oh come on Tatewaki, you got the rest of your life worry, about that stuff," Ranma, encouraged.

Tatewaki, couldn't take it anymore, as he eyed the ground. "I told you guys already, I am not looking for anything. I have enough to deal with, already."

Ranma, knew exactly what Tatewaki, meant. He shrugged, as he turned to the other two. "He does have a point there."

Tatewaki and Ranma, both exchanged looks, before a grin, took over both their faces.

Ryoga, sent out a determined stare. (Look at them, staring at each other. Straight gays don't do that…and if I just causally mention it then….) Eager that it would have an effect, he finally made his comment. "Gee…man, what's with you two. Now you're both acting like _you're_ gay or something."

The effect he wanted, he got.

Tatewaki, froze, as Ryoga's words, put him on the brink. Ranma, on the other hand, just tapped his back, and let out a nervous laugh, as he let his arm down. After that Ranma, gave a nice snarl out to Ryoga. "Get real Ryoga, for the last time, I'm not a gay and you know it."

Normally, Tatewaki, would've fought back and said that he wasn't. By this time, he had no idea what to do; he just couldn't get the words out. Saved by the bell, the boys agreed to head to gym, leaving Tatewaki, with his thoughts.

(I'm sorry guys, but I am.)

Before gym class started, all the boys, were getting ready in their locker room. When Ryoga and Mousse, where getting dressed. Mousse finish first, and was about to take off, until a hand pulled him back.

Mousse torque, to see Ryoga, behind him. "What?"

Ryoga, eyed the room, to see if anyone was watching. He lowered his voice. "I think that Tatewaki, guy, is gay."

Mousse's eyes, jumped up. "Are you serious?"

Ryoga, continued. "Did you see the way he was acting at lunch?"

"Well yeah-" Mousse, shrugged. "Or you embarrassed him to death, accusing him so."

Ryoga, gave Mousse an intent look . "Didn't you see his reaction, the moment I mentioned that part about _Ranma, being_ _gay_?"

Mousse, shot his eyes aside. "I did, but that's only because I thought he was homophobic."

Ryoga, went onward. "Or the way, he was looking at him?"

Mousse, gave Ryoga, an annoyed stare back. "You're basing your gaydar, on the way Tatewaki, was looking at Ranma?"

"Oh come on Mousse, you should've seen his face light up, when Ranma, but his arm around him."

"So you think he likes Ranma?" Mousse, quizzed openly.

"I know I'm right, my gaydar, never lies."

Mousse, pulled a strained look from nowhere. "That's how you always are, when you first meet different guys? You thought I was gay, when we first meet."

Ryoga, threw a motivated look back. "You came with roses and candy."

"You're point."

"It was valentine's day."

[AN: Yep, today is indeed valentine's day- that's why I added it, in there. Strange how I forgot it was valentine's day.]

"It's not like I gave them to you," Mousse started. Then he questioned Ryoga. "Do we really have to go back to that."

Ryoga, sighed. "No." Then he continued onward. "But I'm sure this time, all right?"

Mousse, sighed after, as she shook his head. "Fine, whatever you say Ryoga."

They were both about to leave again, when they saw Tatewaki and Ranma, exchanging looks, as Ranma, stopped by the showers. Once again, Ryoga, held Mousse, back.

Mousse, half-turned again. "What is it now?"

Ryoga, put one finger by his own lips. "Shh.." He let go. "Just watch."

Mousse and Ryoga, were spying behind their lockers, when they saw Tatewaki, staring in the same direction, Ranma, was just before. This moment, for Tatewaki, however, the voices, quietly resounded in his head. Tatewaki, eventually put his hand on his forehead, as if he had a migraine. After that, he turned to his locker, slammed the door shut, and headed on his way out.

Mousse, lifted his brow. "What was that all about?"

Ryoga, stared at Mousse in anyone. "I told you already, he likes him."

Mousse, looked back at Ryoga, making his point. "I meant, after the staring?"

"Must be taking a hard time of it-" Ryoga, shrugged. "-I guess."

Mousse and Ryoga, headed out of the locker room, when they bumped into Ranma, going out to the gym. After instructed, they were to do a five- minute run, exercises, and then a two lap run, outside. Mousse, Ryoga, and Ranma, started off with their run, just fine. For Tatewaki, however, by the time, he got half- way, around the track, the voices, started to laugh, laugh, and laugh, in his head.

This time, the man's voice appeared first.

"I've never seen someone, who ran so slow."

Tatewaki, wired an annoyed look on his face, as "I'm running slower, on purpose."

"You know, if you run like that, he'll never want you."

Tatewaki, growled to himself.

"You'd be just as slow and invisible to him, as you always were?"

"Silence!" Tatewaki's psyche snapped.

"You're so useless, so worthless, you don't even have the guts, to run fast enough, to catch up with him."

"I'm not listening to you!" Tatewaki's mind, screamed.

The voiced laughed. "Did you really think, he'd fall for a slow, pathetic, invisible futile person like you? Did you honestly think, he'd be interested in empty, cold, gay guy, like you. He isn't interested in gays; he's only interest is in using people, to get what he wants. He's hanging you by the thinnest thread. Compared to you, those four girls, have the thickest strings, just like everyone else. You're nothing to him, but sad and alone, to

him, Tatewaki; starch that, you're absolutely nothing to him, Tatewaki, absolutely nothing."

Tatewaki, felt his eyes water, as he swallowed, trying ignore the voice.

"Does it hurt, Tatewaki?"

"Do you feel rejected, Mr. Kuno?"

"Dissatisfied?"

"Disheartened?"

"Deprived?"

"Neglected?"

"Shameful?"

"Depressed?"

"Are you miserable now, Mr. Tachi?"

"Does this affect you so much, that you won't answer me?"

Tears started to fall down Tatewaki's eyes, as he tried his breath, to breathe through it all.

The voice laughed. "So are you gonna forget about him now, or what?"

Tatewaki's knees felt like rubber, making him almost loose his balance. Lucky enough, that he was nearby the coach, when the coach, started yelling at a few students, telling them to run faster. In spite of this, the women's voice appeared, in Tatewaki's mind, this time.

"Tachi?"

"Taaachii?"

"Tachi?"

"What's taking you so long, my sweet?"

Tatewaki, frowned without answering.

"Why, won't catch up to your love, huh?"

Tatewaki, flushed, as he gazed, at his crush; who wasn't too far ahead of him. "No way!"

"You know you want to, Tachi."

Tatewaki's subconscious, started to fight back. "No, I do not."

"Yes you do, now you don't you deny it, Tachi."

"Am not?"

"You know you need to."

"You know you do."

"Be quiet you!" Tatewaki's subconscious, shouted.

"He's all lonely without you?"

Tatewaki, frowned, as his subconscious queried in question. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Go on Tachi, why won't you run with him?"

"I refuse to answer, now get out of my head?"

"Oh come on Tachi, you should run right up there to him, and ask him, with he wants to run with you?"

"Go away!"

"Go on Tachi, I dear you?"

"I demand ye to leave at once!"

Two kids, past Tatewaki, interrupting his thoughts.

"You'll never guess, what I overhead today, in the locker room?" asked, the first student.

"What?" inquired, the second.

"I heard there's a gay guy, in our class."

The students eyes, widened pretty good. "There is-"

At that moment, Tatewaki, accidently bumped into Ranma, and they both feel on the track.

Ranma, moody as usual. "hey, watch where your-" Yet, as soon, as he realized it was Tatewaki, he held back. (Oh, it's just him…I thought it was Ryoga and Mousse, playing some kind of joke on me, like they did last time.) Ranma, slowly, got up, and went to go help Tatewaki, up. "Yo, Tatewaki, you okay, there?"

Tatewaki, looked up at Ranma. "Uh?" He felt a blush, coming across his face, so he simply turned away. "Yeah, I'm all right?"

Ranma, held out his hand. "Here, let me help you back up."

Tatewaki, saw Ranma's hand, and just stared at it, studying it. His cheeks grew darker, as Ranma, grew for impatient. Ranma, sighed aside, before he quickly griped Tatewaki's hand, pulling him here. "Here," he laughed. "You're pretty shy one, aren't you?"

Tatewaki, swallowed nervously. "Uh…" The blush, never left his face. "It's not what you think?"

Ranma, laughed. "No worries man, I'm cool with it." He shrugged. "Well, I'll meet you back at the gym-"

Tatewaki, struggled a bit, but then finally blurted the words out. "Wait?"

Ranma, paused, as he turned around. "Yeah, what is it?"

Tatewaki, re-blushed, as he looked down aside. "I was wondering if-" He shrugged. "-if you want to-" He swallowed again, anxiously. "-run with me-" Tatewaki, tilted his head, towards the beginning of the track."-to the end."

Ranma, laughed again. "Of course, sure, you should've asked before. Otherwise, I would've done the whole thing with you."

Tatewaki, sighed in relief, before he blinked in question. "Really?"

Ranma, shrugged aside. "Yeah, why not?"

"BOYS!" The couch yelled from a distance.

Tatewaki and Ranma, both glanced at the couch, then to each other. "Oh- right." They both laughed it off, as they began to run together, to the end.

Back at the gym, everyone gather around a large rope, that hung from the ceiling. Everyone took turns climbing it, when Tatewaki's turn, came around the corner. With the rope in Tatewaki's hands, he practically leaped himself onto it, and then climbed up it so fast, he left the whole class in surprise. This left the students talking.

Ryoga and Mousse, look directly at one another, when they overheard, two of the boys, behind them, talking.

"Dude, did you see that?"

"Did you see what he did?"

"I've never seen a guy, climb a rope like that" one of the girls input.

Then the guy, who sitting next Ryoga, turned to his friend. "Dude, that's how chicks climb up on their men."

Ryoga, elbowed Mousse, as he lowered his voice. "Watch this." Ryoga, turned to Tatewaki. "You know, I'm sure every gay man, wished that rope were a guy."

Most of the guys laughed it off, the minute Tatewaki, suddenly fell down from the rope, in apprehension. Some of the students twitched, or gave the 'ow' signal.

Ranma, walked on over, to help him up. "Yo man, you okay?"

Tatewaki, sat up and rubbed his head, when he saw Ranma's hand there once more. Tatewaki, simply took Ranma's hand, as Ranma, pulled him up. Once Tatewaki, finally realized, where he hand was, he turned red, quickly let go, and turned around. He, put his hand behind his head, in anxiousness. "I'm fine..thanks- for your help?"

Ranma, shrugged aside, as his eyes lit off questioning stares. "No prob." Then he finally walked back to his seat. (Although, I didn't really do anything.)

After, everyone was done, they all headed outside, to play some baseball, until they headed to their next classes. By the end of the day, the four headed out to Ryoga's house, to work on their projects.

The four boys, finally reached Ryoga's house, as they started making their way inside. Tatewaki, got a good look about the house, as he comment on it. "This is a pretty nice place."

"Heh…yeah, well, it hasn't changed much. My parents, have both jobs, out of town, so they don't come by too often," Ryoga, stated.

Mousse, turned to Ryoga. "Where should we set up our project?"

"I say the kitchen, would be our best bet," Ryoga, responded with a guess.

"Where should we set up?" Ranma, asked in wonderment.

Ryoga, shrugged. "You guys can set up in the living room, just let me get some plastic out, for the carpet."

"Sure thing Ryoga," Ranma, called out after.

When mousse, started setting up things in the kitchen, Ryoga, opened the closet door, looking around for the plastic. Once he found it, an idea dawned upon him. Ryoga, smiled with malevolence, as his eyes shined, with excitement. (That's it!) After checking to see if the light and lock worked, Ryoga, walked out with bonifide confidence.

Ryoga, made his way to the couch, as he placed the plastic, on the carpet. Once he got done, his malevolent look came back, as he smirked, at the two standing here. Ryoga, smirked. "Good luck."

Ranma, lifted his brow, as an odd-worried expression, crossed his face. "You okay there, Ryoga?"

"Ah, you guys don't have to worry about me. I'm just gonna go get start on our project." Ryoga, said, referring to himself and Mousse. After that he, walked off into the kitchen; as soon as the kitchen door shut, he laughed. He laughed, like there was no tomorrow."

Mousse, looked up, from the paper, he was holding. "What's with you, all of a sudden?"

Ryoga, simply closed his eyes, as he held out one finger, to keep Mousse, silent. "I have a plan."

Mousse, gave him a questioning look. "What kind of plan?"

"To prove that Tatewaki's gay," Ryoga, started.

Mousse, gave an annoyed look at Ryoga. "You're still on that?"

Ryoga, nodded. "You mean to tell me, you don't wanna know?"

Mousse, sat down with a shrug. "Ah- who cares, if he's gay or not?"

"So, you don't wanna know, if he likes Ranma, or not?" Ryoga, quizzed in curiosity.

Mousse, gave Ryoga, a look. "Why, jealous?"

Ryoga, gave out looks, that could kill Mousse. "No, man; I just wanna prove that I'm right."

Mousse, eyed Ryoga. "And what do you get out of it?"

Ryoga, shrugged. "I donno…"

"Proof."

"Knowledge."

"Power."

"To finally convince him, to come out of the closet."

Mousse, sighed, trying to calm Ryoga, down. "Okay, okay, okay…so what's your plan."

Ryoga, grabbed the notebook off the table, and scribbled. _List of gay things, for Tatewaki_. Mousse, read it over, with another question. "How, is that gonna get him to come out of the closet?"

Ryoga, took his eyes, off the paper, as he brought them up to Mousse. "Okay, here's what we do. We make a list of gays things for Tatewaki, and then we'll send them out shopping. While they're gone, we hide a hidden camera in the closet, then fix the closet, so that the lock, will be locked, from the outside. Once they come back, we'll tell them to put the bags in the closet, and while they're both in there, we'll lock them in there, until Tatewaki, comes out."

Mousse, smirked to himself. "Humph…that doesn't sound too bad. It might actually be kind of fun."

Ryoga, gave him a look of confidence. "See? Don't ever say that I've never told you nothing."

"So, when are we going to start this list? Don't forget, we still have a chemistry project to work on."

"We'll work on it, as our chemicals set," Ryoga, answered.

Mousse, gather the chemicals, they were going to need, as Ryoga, started to boil the water. Mousse, measured and mixed a few chemicals together, before he re-measured them, to see how much needed to be over each temperature. That implied that one tube of the mixed chemicals, was over the burner. Another tube, was just above the hotplate. Another, floating around in the boiling water. The next, left out for room temperature. The one after, cold water, ice water, and then the last, in a box of ice- cube, in the freezer, for any temperatures below.

As Ryoga and Mousse, where working on that, Ranma and Tatewaki, had everything out for their art project.

Ranma, looked at Tatewaki, as he handed him the paint brush. "Here, you can go first."

Tatewaki, nodded, as he agreed. "Okay?"

Ranma, sat the couch, and tossed a silly grin, at Tatewaki. "So, what do you think I'm thinking about?"

Tatewaki, chuckled as he shrugged. "Sessh…" He put one hand behind his head, in some anxiousness. "I wish I knew."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, another look. "I could give you a clue."

Tatewaki, turned aside, as he flushed. He couldn't help the way Ranma, was looking at him. "That's cheating." Tatewaki, looked up at board, and painted the sun, in a collage style.

Ranma, laughed. "What's that suppose to be?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "The sun?'

Ranma, narrowed his brow. "And what makes you think, I'm thinking about the sun?"

Tatewaki, smirked. "It's a sign of good nature and humor."

"The project was for us to draw, what other was thinking, not feeling?"

"Ah, but if you must be thinking, what you're feeling, right?"

Ranma, eyed the board. "You have a point there."

Tatewaki, started to draw more,

Ranma, draw in close to Tatewaki, snooping around, to see what he was drawling. "So, what are you drawling now?"

Tatewaki, froze, as he blushed; he couldn't take, how close Ranma, was to him either.

Ranma, where an odd expression on his face, as he blinked. "Grass?"

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, still red. "You'll see when I'm done."

Once Tatewaki, got done, the picture, posed the exact opposite, of the paper, he drew before. Instead of white moons, paper flowers, candy clouds, and sky, all filled with different shades of purple. He painted the sun, a field of rainbow flowers, blue and pink, candy clouds, and a light blue sky. Tatewaki, back away, to clean off his brushes, when Ranma, almost dropped his jaw. "Tatewaki, I- I don't know what to say."

Tatewaki, walked over to Ranma, has he handed him, the paint brush brushes. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

They both, took down Tatewaki's artwork, and put it on a rack, for it to dry.

Ryoga and Mousse, sat at the table, trying to come up with a list of gay things, for Tatewaki.

"So what do gay guys like?" Mousse, asked.

"Men," Ryoga, answered.

Ryoga, rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, besides that."

"Well…um…um…" Mousse, shrugged aside, as he ran out of words. "I have absolutely nothing. You?"

Ryoga, shook his head. "No, nothing that I can think of, at the top of my head."

Mousse, adjusted his glasses. "Well then, lets spy on them, and see if we could pick up any ideas."

"That's a good idea, we could spy on them, as they work on their art project," Ryoga, added aside.

Mousse, widen, his eyes. "Wait, don't they like rainbows, and stuff like that?"

Ryoga, nodded. "They also have those pride-flag things too."

Mousse, grabbed the paper, finally wrote down, _rainbows_ and _gay-pride- flags_ for a start. After that, they both, sat underneath the kitchen window, that was slightly open, so they can see and hear better on what Ranma and Tatewaki, were actually doing.

This time, Tatewaki, was sitting on the couch, as Ranma, got a good look at him. "Umm…close your eyes."

Tatewaki, flushed. "Close my eyes?"

Ranma, laughed, as he tapped Tatewaki, on the back. "Relax, it's not I'm gonna kiss you or anything."

Tatewaki, widen his eyes, as he froze in place. "Huh?"

Ranma, sighed with a grin across his face. "Relax, I'm just messing around. It's just hard concentrating, on what you're thinking about, with your eyes open."

Tatewaki, swallowed as he closed his eyes.

Ryoga and Mousse, widened their eyes, as they dropped their jaw.

Mousse, turn to Ryoga. "Now that I think of it, don't some those guys, were like lipstick and stuff."

Ryoga, lifted up the paper, and wrote down _lipstick_ and _girls makeup_. "Yeah, that's right."

Ranma, put one hand, behind Tatewaki's ear, as he pulled Tatewaki, closer to him. Ranma, put another hand on his chin, as he tried to study Tatewaki's _brow_ expression. Ranma, pulled back a bit, as he studied Tatewaki's face, all together. A slight blush, appeared on his face. For a moment, he was about to kiss Tatewaki, as some kind of a joke, until he realized what he was doing. He quickly let go, and started to draw.

Ryoga and Mousse, wore priceless face expressions, when Mousse, slipped the paper, out of Ryoga's hands. Ryoga, turned to Mousse. "What do you have?"

"_Pink and purple_ things, and _sarcasm_," Mousse, replied.

"Good one," Ryoga, agreed.

After Ranma, got done, drawling his picture, he put his brushes in the cup. "You can look now?"

Tatewaki, gawked at the painting oddly. "Very interesting."

"Well, the darker shades, are from any thoughts, you don't wanna think about, but you do anyway...and the lighter shades, are think you prefer to think about, and which you do, think about…" Ranma, trying to explain.

Tatewaki, studied the painting, awkwardly. "It looks like one of those tye-dye shirts, that hippies were."

Ranma, looked aside. "Gee..thanks."

Tatewaki, turned back to Ranma, and laughed. "No really…it's okay, I really don't mind. In fact, I like it…a lot."

Ranma, blinked in surprise, thinking he screwed up the whole thing. "Really?"

Tatewaki, glanced back at the board for a minute. "I see what you were trying to say," then he turned around back to Ranma. "Ready to put it on the rack."

Ranma, nodded. "Yeah."

Ryoga, pulled the paper from Mousse, and wrote down _tye- dye shirts_.

"Don't some of them, wear dresses, wigs, and stuff?" Mousse asked.

"Not to mention, the jewelry and the nightmare they have, walking in high-heels," Ryoga, stated.

Mousse, grabbed the paper, and wrote _girly clothes_, _gay- jewelry, _and _gay- shoes_.

By this time, the picture was hanging on its rack, when Ranma, grabbed the remote for the TV. "Hey, how about some TV, until their done."

"Sure," Tatewaki, agreed.

While channel searching, they bumped into a Herbal Essence Shampoo, commercial.

Ryoga and Mousse, didn't miss a beat. Conversely, this time Ryoga, kept on watch, while Mousse, wrote down _flowery shampoo_.

"Speaking of cosmetics, girls do get their nails done," Ryoga, added.

"And so do gay guys," Mousses, finally wrote down _gay- nail polish_. 

When the commercial was over, a drama, about two girls going into a bar, hooking up with guys, until the two girls, got into a huge cat-fight over the one. Later on, the one girl was on a date with the guy, and the other stayed home, crying, while eating a huge container of ice-cream. By the end of the movie, more commercials popped on.

Ranma, handed Tatewaki, the remote, as he got up. "You can change it to whatever you like. I'm gonna find some action movies."

"Sounds like a good idea, Tatewaki, replied.

While Ranma, was going through the movie, Tatewaki, first bumped into the Pajama Game musical, and caught the end of it, before he searched, throughout a few more channels. This time Tatewaki, ran into a Shakespearean classic, of Much Ado About Nothing. Satisfied with what he had found. He put down the remote and started watching it.

Ryoga and Mousse, looked at each other as they snickered.

"Gays are suckers when it comes to musicals and plays," Ryoga, comment.

"They're also suckers for sappy girl chick-flicks too," Mousse, proposed.

With the paper, in Ryoga's hands once again, he wrote down _musicals_, _Shakespearean' plays_, and _girly movies_. Just then Mousse, remembered something. "Doesn't Shakespeare, also write poetry?"

Ryoga, nodded. "Yeah, and don't they have bars, for gay people?

Mousse, nodded. "I think so."

After that Ryoga, added _poetry_, _gay bars_, to the list.

Ranma, came back empty handed.

"Anything good?" Tatewaki, asked.

"Nothing I hadn't seen before," Ranma, crawled under the TV, and pulled out an x- box. "Hey, how about some video-games."

Tatewaki, nodded. "Sure."

Ranma and Tatewaki, went on playing video games, as Ryoga and Mousse, augured about handing them the list, the way it was written. So Ryoga and Mousse, decided to make a new list, without the reference of using gay on it. Once Ryoga and Mousse, got done revising the list, they came out, hearing the other two, talking about cheating on the game.

Hearing enough of their sarcastic teasing/flirting, they stood in front of the TV.

Ranma, quickly pushed paused, as he looked directly up at Mousse and Ryoga. "Yo, what the heck?"

"Well, we need your guys help," Ryoga, stated, looked back and forth at Ranma and Tatewaki.

"Help with what?" Ranma, asked irritated.

"Is there something wrong with the lab?" Tatewaki, questioned in concern.

"Or is it that you need us as, test subjects?" Ranma, narrowing his brows, in suspicious.

Ryoga, held the list in his head. "We don't need you two as test subjects; we need you to run a small errand for us."

"It's for our chemistry project, so no how weird the list may seem, you can't object," Mousse, pointed to them.

Ranma, held his hand out. "Well, let's see the list."

Ryoga and Ranma, drove onward to a staring contest.

Ranma, made gripping claws this time. "Well, hand it over."

Ryoga, simply held out the note to Ranma, as Ranma, snatched it out of his hands.

"Lipstick, Pink and Purple things," Ranma, gave them two a look. "tye-dye shirts?"

"Well we overheard you guys stating it, so we wrote it down," Mousse, started.

"We figure, it would make good use, for our project," Ryoga, stated.

Ranma, looked at the list again.

"Girly clothes, girly high- heels, flowery shampoo, musicals, and Shakespeare?" Ranma, gave them another. "What does this have to do, with your chemistry project?"

"It's a long story," Ryoga, fibbed.

Ranma, simply threw the paper aside. "Forget it man, I ain't doin' it."

"But we have the burners on and everything, we can't leave," Mousse, playing it smart.

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "I don't mind going?"

Ranma, gave out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll go," Then he turned to Tatewaki. "But only if you're going." After that, Ranma, turned to the other two, as he stood up. "This _better_ be for your chemistry project; you _better_ be _prying_ that this isn't some sort of trick."

Ryoga, folded his arms. "Well you just go already."

Ranma, let his arm hang down, as he lifted Tatewaki, up from the ground. "Ready to go?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Yeah."

Ranma, gave them one final look. "We'll see you two later."

Ryoga and Mousse, finally waved by, before they turned to each other.

"YES!"


	5. Papercut

Chapter Five:

Papercut

Tatewaki and Ranma, finally stop by one of the shops. Walking down the main aisle way, Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "So, what's first?"

Ranma, re-checked the list in an annoyance. "Rainbow stuff?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Like… what kind of rainbow stuff?"

Ranma, shrugged as he huffed aside. "I donno…stuff?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, kept looking around, until they bumped into some candles?"

Ranma, shrugged. "Sure, throw them in."

Tatewaki, threw a few in, along with his next question. "What's next?"

Ranma, looked at the list again. "Uhh..flags?"

"What kind of flags?" Tatewaki, asking for a specific answer again."

Ranma, simply looked up. "Ugh…I donno, any kind I guess…"

So Tatewaki and Ranma, stumbled along some miniature flags, when they both grab a hand-full, and tossed them in.

"Tachi…" a voice whispered out in the distance.

Tatewaki's ears picked up for the moment, but then shook his head as he shrugged.

"Tachi…" the voice whispered again.

This time Tatewaki, turned for the moment, when Ranma, looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

Tatewaki, looked back at him, when she shook his head again. "Nothing, I just thought I heard someone whisper my name or something."

Ranma, blinked. "You wanna go and see who it was."

Tatewaki, shook his head one more time. "No, no, it's okay; it was probably nothing."

They made their way by the makeup, when Ranma, rechecked the list. "Great now we have get makeup crap, and stuff."

Tatewaki, put one hand on Ranma's shoulders. "Relax, I got it."

"Good then," Ranma, replied. "Make it quick,"

They both traveled down the aisle, where the cosmetics products were.

Tatewaki, threw in some eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, lip gloss, face power, and liquid makeup. Last but not least he tossed in some nail polish, while he was at it. Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Good thinking."

Ranma, narrowed at the list, in annoyance. "Now we gotta get some pink and purple things."

Tatewaki, grab a few hair-ties, along with some Herbal Essence, shampoo. He tossed them all in the cart, as Ranma, gave him a look. "You're good at this."

Tatewaki, shrugged without showing too much enthusiasm. "I just remember that we had to get shampoo."

Ranma, grinned as he shook his head, "What would I do without you, man?"

Onwards, the two casually, made their way, to the women's clothing area. They were at an intersection of teens and children. The adult and pre-teen, sizes, where on the outside of each. The search for girly shirts, and the impossible search for tye- dye shirts, continued.

They spotted a women, who was pushing a cart, shopping near them. In the cart, was her two- year daughter, along with her four- year old son, who was ridding the back of it. When she stopped rolling the cart, her son got off and started to run around. After rack after rack, the four- year old run around the shelf, on the other side of Ranma and Tatewaki. After, popping his head out from rack to rack, he ended up, hanging on the end of their cart. "Woo…you guys have a lot of stuff."

Tatewaki and Ranma, turned from murmuring to each other, and turned to the young child. The four-year old titled his brow, in question. "Why, do you have lipstick in your cart?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, atomically flushed, with awkward looks, took over their face.

The youngster leaned in. "I thought lipstick, were only for women?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, just stood there. "Huh?"

The four- year old, looked up at them. "Why are you two so quiet? Don't you guys talk? And what's those dumb looks on your faces'?"

Ranma, scowled. "Hey, look kid, would you mind?"

The four-year old's mother, came to their cart, and with a bit of struggle, finally released her son from the cart. "Takuya, get back over here." She kneeled down to her son, as she pointed at him. "I specifically told you, not to be jumping, on other people's carts."

Takuya, pointed right to Tatewaki and Ranma. "I sorry mommy, but those guys have makeup and girly clothes in their cart."

"I don't care what they have in their cart, you shouldn't be snooping around," She stood and turn to the other two, but held on to her sons hand, so that we wouldn't escape again. She simply, shook her head. "I am so sorry about that?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, shook their heads, in return. "No….it's okay."/"No…it quit all right."

Her son, kept on pulling on her arm, as she drifted sideways. She fixed her purse on her should, before her eyes, met what was in their cart. "Oh wow…you guys do have a lot of _girly_ things in here." She looked up at them. "Are you two, working for some kind of charity?"

They both stood there, still nervous and quiet. "Uhh…"

Then she put her hand over of mouth. "Oh my, sorry for misjudging. Is it for your daughter?"

Ranma, handed her an odd look. "We don't have a- daughter?"

Then she pointed back and forth to them. "So you two aren't-"

Tatewaki and Ranma, both caught on to what she was saying, before they both backed off. "No," then they momentary shared looks with each other. "No." before they turned back to the women.

"So, is it one of your sisters you're buying it for," then she looked at the cart, with an expression, knowing that no one, would ware, what they had in their cart. "Or, do you just like dressing up like this for fun?"

Tatewaki and Ranma, were both red now.

Tatewaki, cleared his throat. "We were asked to come here."

Ranma, shrugged. "Yeah, somehow we got roped into doing some shopping, for our friends."

"Oh well…" She held out her hand. "I'm Mizariko," then she turned to her children. "And this is…well you must know by now, Takuya, and my youngest, Mika."

Mika, waved. "Hi."

Tatewaki and Ranma, waved back.

Tatewaki, shook her hand first. "Tatewaki."

Ranma, then took his turn, to shake it. "Ranma."

"Well, it was very nice too meet you."

"Our pleasure," Tatewaki, added.

As Mizariko, walked away with her two children. Takuya and Mika, let out one last statement.

"I think they like each other," Takuya, said.

Tatewaki and Ranma, overhead, as a red line, automatically traveled across their faces.

"Me too," Mika, added.

Ranma, cleared his throat. "There's a good chance, we're never doing this again."

Tatewaki, nodded. "Never- again."

Ranma, let out a long sigh, before he caught up with the list. "I think we should just skip the rest of it."

"How much do we have left?"

"Jewelry, shoes, musical shit…Shakespeare shit…girly movie crap…poetry shit…and the bar things," He turned to Tatewaki. "What hell does he mean by that?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Probably anything that relates to a bar."

They both ended up in the jewelry department, looking around. At the moment, they were both looking at the rings, when a guy came out. He handed out a look at the two, when cleared his throat. "Excuse me gentlemen, may I be any at all a service to you?"

Both boys looked up, to the man, who was in front of them. He had his head titled, with his hand gently clasped together, along with a small grin. Tatewaki's eyes grew to something Ranma, would've clearly ignored. Tatewaki, swallowed as he tried to breath, and think of nothing, but breathing.

Ranma, shook his head. "Na…we're just looking around."

The man stepped up to them, as he pointed out his index finger, to them. "I believe what you two are looking for, is over here."

The two boys, fallowed the man, a little right, from where they were at. "Now these engagement rings, are really worth the value…and the price."

Ranma, rolled his eyes. "Not this again…" He looked back at the man, who simply folded his hands together. Ranma, gave him an awkward yet aggravated look. "Look again moron, we're not engaged."

Tatewaki, gently placed one hand on Ranma, simply from keeping him from exploding. "Come on, Ranma, let's just grab some stuff over there, and then we'll head off- to the shoes."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki's look. "Nice one," he shrugged. "It's not like we can afforded any of that stuff anyway."

Tatewaki, gave him an innocent look. "Don't look at me like that."

By the time, they got back to the shelves, where all of the cheaper jewelry was, Ranma, gave another simple glance of anyone to Tatewaki. "You knew he was gay, didn't you?"

Tatewaki, simply looked aside. "Maybe."

Ranma, veined. "Why, didn't you say something before?"

Tatewaki, held in awaked blush, as he held his arms outward. "I thought you knew."

Ranma, looked aside as he shook his head, when he sighed. "Let's just get going."

While Ranma and Tatewaki, were gathering the cheaper jewelry, the same whispering voice, appeared once again.

"Tachi…"

"Tachi…"

Tatewaki, who was, at the time, holding a necklace in his hand, looked up, back and forth.

"Ta-"

Ranma, gave Tatewaki. An odd look. "You're doing it again."

Tatewaki, quickly turned back to him. "Doing what?"

"Acting bazzar. You keep looking around, like you're looking for someone; and you keep looking behind you, every corner we make…like if someone where fallowing us." Awkward silence hit, before Ranma, eyed Tatewaki. "Is someone fallowing us?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "How should'st I know?" Once he threw the necklace in, he started pushing the cart away. Ranma, on the other hand, ran from behind Tatewaki, to the front of the cart, with his hands out. "Wait…wiat…wait…"

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a questioning look. "What?"

"You, even out of nowhere, stopped in the middle of the main aisles, as people where trying to get past you. What's going on man?"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "I tell thee, it is nothing. I just- have a lot on my mind."

Ranma, gave him a careful look. "Is there anything, you need to talk about?"

Tatewaki, nodded, as he read the list, that was now in his hands. "Aye indeed…"

Ranma, waited for Tatewaki, to start talking about something important. Yet, Tatewaki, responded, with the exact opposite. "Girly shoes…"

Ranma, fell, but soon got up. "Tatewaki…"

Soon, they were off to where at the shoes where at.

Ranma, dropped his face in his hands. "Oh man…" he then turned to Tatewaki. "I'll visit our side, you get the girl-shoes. Tatewaki, blinked at the high-heels before him, when he returned a look to Ranma, with shrug. "All right, I will…although, I don't see what thou art so afraid of."

Ranma, sunk off to an aside, not too far from Tatewaki. It had nothing to deal with shoes, he just wanted to keep an eye on Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, lifted off a pair of black high- heels, when he finally heard the whispered voices.

"Tachi…"

"Tachi…"

"He's coming Tachi…'

"Coming for you…"

"Coming for your crush…"

"Tachi…"

"Tachi…"

"Ta-"

Tatewaki, ended up just standing there, with the black high- heels in his hands; not to mention, at one of the worse times ever. A group of kids, from the different high-school arrived. One of the guys, out of the group, leaned in to make fun of Tatewaki. "Queer."

The rest of the boys laughed, as they high-fived each other, leaving Tatewaki, standing this motionless. Just then Ranma, walked down his shoe aisle, as he faced the group. "What did you just say?"

The boy turned around, and walked right up to Ranma. "Oh…I believe I called him a queer."

Ranma, held up his fist. "You wanna make something out of this? If you're asking for fight, well come on, let's do it? But you keep my friend out of it, got it?"

"Ohhhh…" let out the group.

"Oh I see, protecting your little boy-toy, now are we?"

Ranma, was about to give the first shot, when Tatewaki, came out to hold Ranma, off with his arm.

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Huh?"

"We're asking you politely to leave. We don't wanna make a scene in the store, do we?"

The outsider finally replied. "Humph…maybe it's a good thing," he turned to Ranma. "Cause I don't want your queer hands all over me." He took a step back, as he gave Ranma, an odd look. "Otherwise, who knows what, those queer hands of yours, would touch."

Ranma, fumed up again, reaching out to strangle him, as Tatewaki, continued to hold him back.

The group finally left.

Ranma, step aside, face to face with Tatewaki. "Why'd you let them go like that?"

Silence hit them for a minute, before Ranma's eyes widened wide. "Tell me it's not true?" Ranma, stepped back again. "Tell me your not really-"

Tatewaki, was at the edge, so he made up the best explanation thing he had in mind. "Look where we are; anyone could assume," Tatewaki, starched his head. "They're just more aggressive about it is all."

Ranma, looked back at the shoes. "Oh yeah, right," Then from the high- heels, to Tatewaki. "Let's just go before someone else comes."

Tatewaki, nodded. "Right."

Now finally by the electronic/book area, Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "So which do you prefer, Musicals and Shakespeare, or movies and poetry."

Ranma, shrugged. "How about I check out the bar thing, while you get the rest."

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Sounds fine by me."

Ranma and Tatewaki, separated as they collected the rest of the stuff. After Ranma, met back up with Tatewaki, they both finally made it up to the cashier. She had long black hair, that was held up in a hair tie. Wore long hoop earnings, with a small nose piercing. She had a few tattoos, that were covered up, and she normally wore plaid black and blue shirt, with a black tank top, underneath. She always had a smile on her face. Not to mention, has a LGBT member, some of the stuff, that were no question to her. She rang them some stuff, as she glanced up at them; she rang up some more stuff, as she glanced again.

Cearly Tatewaki, was in his place, but Ranma, finally reacted to her second look. "We're not a couple, stop looking at us like that."

Once she got done, she looked up at them with a stare. She shrugged with a laugh. "Sorry, it just seems pretty convincing, as an argument," she looked at the monitor, as she read the out the price to them. "Sixy-two, eighty-four."

Tatewaki, handed her some of the money Mousse and Ryoga, gave to them, on their way. After she packed it away, she gave them whatever back, with the receipt. Tatewaki and Ranma, finally grab their bags.

"Have a nice day," she finished with a smile.

Tatewaki and Ranma, both exchanged looks, when they finally walked out of the store.

With everything planed, Mousse and Ryoga, were just waiting for the arrival of two. Finishing up their chemistry project, they heard the door open, as they obtained different looks from Ranma and Tatewaki. Tatewaki, looked of course sad, as Ranma, looked like he was about to kill the other two.

"Okay, you jerks, where do you want your crap at," Ranma, responded angrily.

Ryoga, shrugged aside. "Oh, just throw them in the closet for now," however, deep inside, Ryoga, wore a bright, giant, evil smile across his face.

Mousse, popped out. "Yeah, we won't be needing them, until a bit later."

As soon as Ranma and Tatewaki, put the bags in, Ryoga, slammed the closet door shut, as Mousse, quickly locked it.

Ranma, veined. "Hey! Ryoga!" he tried the lock. "What are ya doin' man!" Ranma, then pounded his fist against it. "Hey you jerks, let us out!" Then he kicked the door. "Come on you guys, unlock the freakn' door already," Ranma, clenched his hands, as he pounded both his fist, against the door. "Whatever you're up too, I ain't falling for it."

Mousse, walked up to the front of the closet. "Relax Ranma, we just need you guys, to tell us what you got?"

Ranma, scowled. "We got everything on that stupid list, you gave us."

"Well, we need details, we need to find out, exactly what you guys got," Mousse, explained.

"Yeah, we can't see the stuff you got, until you tell us; it's cheating," Ryoga, justified.

Tatewaki, turned on the light, as he and Ranma, went through the bag.

"We have a copy of our list, so just tell us what you guys got, and we'll cross it out," Ryoga, suggested.

"We got candles, okay," Ranma, remarked.

"What kind of candles?" Mousse, asked.

"Rainbow- colored candles, like it said on your list," Tatewaki, informed.

Ryoga, crossed out _rainbows_, on his list.

"Okay what next?" Mousse, quizzed.

"Flags," Ranma, answered. "Miniature flags."

Tatewaki, searched through the bag, as he pulled out a miniature pride-flag, "I wonder how this slipped in here?"

Ranma, glanced up at Tatewaki, noticing the type of flag he was holding. "I was just grabbing at random."

Tatewaki, turned to the door, "Hey guys, there's a pride-flag in here, if you're interested?"

Ryoga and Mousse, high-fived.

Ranma, didn't miss a beat. "Did I just hear you guys, high- five?"

"No," Ryoga, lied, "Mousse, dropped a paint brush."

"Oh…" Ranma, answered confused. Then, he turned to Tatewaki. "Didn't that sound like a high-five to you."

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Who knows?"

Ranma's brows titled. "Well, it surly sounded like it to me."

Mousse, then crossed off _gay-pride-flags_, off the list.

"What's the next thing, you guys got?" Ryoga, questioned onward.

Ranma, blushed a bit, as the memory in the store, came back and bit him in the ass. "Lipstick…like on that stupid list of yours?"

"Which color?" Mousse, in wonderment.

"Red," Ranma, rolled his eyes. "Not to mention the nail polish."

Tatewaki, continued throw the bag, as Ranma, took out the makeup.

"We also got makeup, and it's all sort of colors, so don't ask us for details," Ranma, informed.

"Not to mention, pink and purple hair-ties."

"Herbal Essences shampoo."

"All sorts of jewelry."

"Black high- heels."

"Not to mention chick-flicks, and girls clothes."

Ryoga and Mousse, kept on trading the list back and forth, crossing things off from it.

"We tried finding a typical tye-dye shirt, but it couldn't be done," Tatewaki, started.

Ranma, went along. "Yeah, so we ended up getting something close to it."

"Indeed…" Tatewaki, brought out some books and movies about. "We also have plenty of cards filled with sarcasm, books on poetry, and movies on different plays and Shakespeare."

Ranma, sighed. "Last but not least, we got some playing cards, because of the whole bar thing. I figure I could put them to use…when you guys are done, with this stupid experiment of yours."

After _lipstick, girls makeup, pink and purple things, girly movies, girly clothes, gay jewelry, gay shoes, flowery shampoo, gay- nail polish, and tye-dye shirts_, all got crossed out. Ryoga, finished the last of it, on _poetry, musicals, Shakespearean' plays, and gay bars_.

Ryoga, turned to Mousse. "Well, it looks like we're done with all of that."

"Good, now it's remake the list," Mousse, added.

Ryoga and Mousse, agreed, as they headed back into the kitchen.

Ranma's ears picked up. "Great, now that we're done with all this crap, can you guys please finally, let us out?"

No comment.

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "I think they left."

Ranma, kicked the door again. "Dammit!"

"Art thou claustrophobic?"

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki, as he shook his head. "No…but we could be locked in here four hours, knowing those too."

"Er…that's not good," Tatewaki, simply replied, as he sat the bags aside.

A good thirty minutes hit, when the women's voice returned to Tatewaki's head.

"Tachi…"

"Taachii…"

"Taaachhiii…"

"Are are you feeling, Tachi…"

"How about your crush?"

"How would you like to save him?"

"Would you like to become a Hero?"

Then the man's voice came.

"He's coming Tachi."

"He's coming for you."

"Your crush."

"Your classmates."

After that, the little boys showed up.

"You better run Tachi."

"You better hide Tachi."

"I'm warning you, Tachi."

Last but not least, the little girls voice appeared. Appeared crying, crying scared panic.

'Tachi…"

"Don't let them do this to you, Tachi…"

"Don't listen to them."

"Don't go to art-class, Tachi…"

"Watch out for him,Tachi…"

The little girl screamed, as her voice, shouted out more tears. Ranma, saw Tatewaki, lower his head into his hands. Tatewaki, knew he had a bad feeling, but he never thought, that t it was gonna come to this. Ranma, gently placed his hand on Tatewaki's shoulder. "Tatewaki…you all right there?"

"They're back," Tatewaki, hardly let out.

"Whose back?"

"The voices?"

Ranma, looked side to side. "What voices?" Ranma, shrugged aside. "I don't hear any voices."

"The ones I thought, I heard before, from the store," Tatewaki, turned to Ranma, as the tears stuck to his face. "Thou hear them not, because thou cannot."

Ranma, eyed Tatewaki. "What do you mean 'I can't hear them', what do you have, super-hearing or something?"

"I have Schizoaffective Disorder," Tatewaki, explained in short.

Ranma, rolled his eyes aside, for the moment, before he turned back to Tatewaki. "Man, if you knew there was something wrong with you, why did you leave the hospital?"

Tatewaki, was taken back. "Thou wanna trade places?"

Ranma, shook his head. "No," he then sighed, as he cleared his throat. "How long have you-"

"My first incident, happened when I was four," he shrugged. "At least, according to my parents.

Ranma, blinked. "What happened?"

"I ran into this fight, with this kid at the park, and I end up pushing him off, one of the slides. He ended up in the hospital, with a head injury. And when I was asked what possessed me to do it, I told them, that someone told me to. When they asked who, I told them, that it was a women. When they asked me to describe the women, I told them that I know not of, of what she looked like; that all I heard was her voice. After I described her voice, the police went around asking them questions, listening to _their_ voices."

"So what happened to the kid?"

Tatewaki, looked aside with a shrug. "He got better….a few weeks later."

"What happened to you?"

"I had nightmares…every night since the incident. I've been having sleep problems ever since."

Ranma, thought back for the moment. "Is that way, you sleep in class all the time."

Tatewaki, nodded. "Aye…indeed."

"They didn't take you to the hospital, or anything?"

"At first, my parents believe me, not so, and decided to drop the subject. By the time the nightmares came, they were thinking about it. Withal, by the time something actually got done, they stopped."

Ranma, thought back again. "You said that, that was your first incident, right?"

Tatewaki, nodded. "Yeah."

"What was your second?" Ranma, drew in, with more curiosity.

Tatewaki, flushed from the memory, but shook it off. "My second incident, happened when I was a eight. I got into a fight at school, oddly enough, with the same kid, and-"

Ranma, eyed him. "-you pushed him off the roof, this time?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "No-" Tatewaki, swallowed as he shook his head. "Something worse."

Ranma, eye's grew. "Something worse?"

Tatewaki, sallowed, as he tried to keep his breathing down. "Well, since he wanted revenge, and to practically rip my head off, we fought. While we were fighting…suddenly out of nowhere…instead of hitting him, I-I-" Tatewaki, flushed again, with an awkward look on him. "I- I kissed him instead."

Ranma's eyes grew huge. "What the- you- you kissed him."

"On the playground, in front of just about whole school," Tatewaki, dropped his head, as he groaned aside.

Ranma, twitched but let out a small chuckle aside. "So, what did he do?"

"Hit me, ran off, and never speakth to me, after that."

"So, what possessed you to kiss him?"

"A mixture of valentine's day, the feeling of guilt, and of course and voices. It turned into a way for me to apologize to him."

Ranma, gave Tatewaki, an odd look. "The voices told you to kiss him?"

"They suggested that I should'st, and if I had taketh their suggestion not, they made me believe, that one of my friends were gonna get hurt. Not to mention the fact, that if I do it not, they sing and sing and sing, until I do it….it's like torture."

"Wow…who knew you were under so much pressure."

"And the fact, that they aren't even real, makes it so much worse."

"Wait, so the voices you hear, aren't even real?" Ranma, questioned.

"It's like auditory hallucinations, except for the fact, that they're not auditory, and they manage to manifest themselves into my subconscious."

Ranma, lifted his brow, in question. "You're hallucinating your subconscious?"

"A part of it, at least. There's always a fight going on between my real subconscious, and the fake one."

"Okay, so you have two incidents, the first one a four, then the second, at eight; what happened when in between?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "Nothing."

"So, does this mean, there's some sort of pattern thing going on, or somethin'?" Ranma, questioned.

"There is, some sort of cycle to it. They didn't happen all that often, when I was younger; but as I got order, the episodes happened more frequently. I was nine when my last incident happened. After that nothing happen, not until I was thirteen, then fifteen, last year, and now I feel like something's gonna happen, right around the corner."

"So did you kiss anyone this time?" Ranma, laughed.

Tatewaki, blushed with embarrassment. "Nay. Not this time, it was at the hospital. They had this pool there, that I couldn't swim in, until I was off my meds. Yet, thanks for the voices, I sunk out one night, jumped in, and almost drowned."

"So, how did that happen?"

"Well the first thing I remember, was that I got really dehydrated, then I got dizzy spells, and then I was paralyzed…well I felt paralyzed, at least."

"If I were you, I would've just let myself drowned."

"Trust me, I tried that, it worked not. Someone saw what happened, came in, and dragged my body out of the pool," Tatewaki, shrugged. "Fifteen and on, where all just suicidal attempts, and none of them worked."

"How many did you try?"

"Just about everyone of them, in the books."

"And _none_ of them worked?"

"Nope, either someone interfered, or the rope was too loose, or I just gave up on the idea."

"I never knew anyone, that could be that depressed," Ranma, stated.

"It wasn't really depression. It was the voices, that drove me there. And the fact, that those attempts had worked not, just goes to prove, that these damn voices, do nothing but mess with my head," Tatewaki, sat down, in a fetal position.

Ranma, looked at Tatewaki, with sympathy. "Tatewaki…" Ranma, walked over and sat down by him. After that, Ranma, wrapped his arms around Tatewaki, as he lend into him. Silence it, before a question, popped into Ranma's head. "So…this cycle…is it based on mood?"

Tatewaki, slowly lifted up his head, as he turned to Ranma. "Usually, or at least in my case, psychosis effects mood, which effects behavior, which effects personality. Or thou couldst saith that all three, affects my psychotic behavior. Hither to your question, yeah, usually my episodes are in a cycle, along with my bi-polar behavior."

"So, you cold flip out on me, in any second?"

Tatewaki, turned his head the other way, as he blushed. "Or the opposite."

"So, these voices, what did they tell you?"

Tatewaki, glimpse up at Ranma, before his eyes hit the floor. "Then they keep on warning me, that some man is coming after us, and our classmates. They kept on warning to me to run, hide, and not go to school tomorrow.

Ranma, leaned inward a bit. "The one you kissed?"

Tatewaki, leaned his forehead in, as it bumped into Ranma's. "Very funny."

Ranma's eyes were glued to Tatewaki's. "What if one of the voices, told you to kiss Mousse or Ryoga, or even _me_?"

Tatewaki, atomically blushed, as he pushed Ranma, away at arm's length. "Joke about that not."

Ranma, laughed. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

Silence hit once more.

"When the little girls voice, popped into my head, she seemed so worried. I'm sure not of what's going on, or what is going to happen, but it scares me and I like it not," Tatewaki's tears started to climb up, out of his eyes, when he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Shh…it'll be okay, man. Don't be afraid, Tatewaki…shh…everything will be all right."

Once Tatewaki, finally clamed himself down, he notice a red dot, in the corner of the closet. "Uh, call me paranoid, but I think someone is watching us."

Ranma, then slid in a joke. "Well, if it's your voices telling you that, then you must be."

"Not so, I think there's a camera in that corner, over there," Tatewaki, pointed out.

Ranma, blinked. "A camera?"

"Yeah, there's a blinking red light."

Ranma, released the hug, as he meet eye to eye, with Tatewaki. "Are you sure, you aren't seeing things now?"

Tatewaki, shrugged. "Not sure, thou turn around and tell me?"

Ranma, slowly turned to the blinking red light.

"Do you see it, or is it just me?" Tatewaki, asking in reinsurance.

Ranma, shook his head. "No- no, I see it…"

Then Ranma, eyes went from the camera, to the door, back to the camera. His widened as he dropped his jaw. "What the-" First, he turned to Tatewaki. "It's Mousse and Ryoga…"

Tatewaki, blinked surprised. "Mousse and Ryoga, art thou sure?"

Ranma, sighed aggravated. "Ugh…who else would it be," Ranma, got closer to the camera. "Err.. that's why they locked us in here, "Ranma, stood there, in thought, before he turned back to Tatewaki. "They must had set it up, when they sent us out, with that stupid shopping list."

Tatewaki, gave Ranma, a look. "Wherefore?" then he shrugged aside. "Whital, what does that have to deal with the stuff we got?"

Ranma, fixed his eyes on Tatewaki, with a frown. "Heck I know?" He veined back at the camera, with an angry stare. "Ryoga, Mousse, we know you guys are spying on us. Get over here and unlock this door now!"

Ryoga and Mousse, turned from the camera, to each other. "Uh-ho…"

Mousse, shrugged. "Looks like we've been caught."

Ryoga, turned to Mousse. "Isn't about time, we let them out."

Mousse, stared back, with a determined look on his face. "Not until Tatewaki, finds his way out of the closet?"

"Got it," Ryoga, replied as he high-fived Mousse.

Ryoga and Mousse, walked over, closer to the closet.

"Not until Tatewaki, comes out of the closet, first!" Ryoga, agreed.

Tatewaki, at first not thinking about it. "How can I? You two, were the ones that locked us in here, remember?"

"Once Tatewaki, finds out how, we'll unlock the door," Mousse, handed out.

"And what do I have to do?" Ranma, asked, feeling completely lost.

"The only thing you have to worry about, is to convince, Tatewaki, to come out of the closet," Ryoga, answered in response.

Ranma, veined, scowled, and all the above. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Of course he wants to come out of the closet...Why in the world would I have to convince him to?"

Tatewaki, swallowed as he took a nervous step back. "Uh…Ranma, I think not, that's what they mean.

Ranma, turned to him. "What are you sayn'?"

Tatewaki, spoke through the door. "You two have not had to go through all of this trouble, thou could've just asked."

"And be lied to, yeah right," Mousse added in.

"We did it for proof," Ryoga, announced afterwards.

"Lied to…proof?" Ranma, tossed at look at Tatewaki. "What are they talking about, Tatewaki?"

Tatewaki, swallowed anxiously scared. "I think they wanna know if-" Tatewaki, shrugged, as his eyes fallowed. "-I'm a gay or not?"

Ranma, rolled his eyes, to the door. "You two are unbelievable, you know that. Tatewaki, isn't gay. I even asked him myself," Ranma, looked aside as he caught Tatewaki, looking aside. "Wait," Ranma, stepped back, as he blinked. "So it's true?"

Tatewaki, had his eyes the ground, before he picked them up to Ranma, as he shrugged.

"Maybe."

Ranma, widened his eyes, in shock. "Maybe?"

Tatewaki, tossed him another look, with an odd look on his face. "I mean…yes, I mean…I am."

Ranma, looked at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you, just tell me the truth before?"

Tatewaki, fixed his eyes on him. "Fear, acceptances. This just isn't something I go around telling people."

Ranma, studied Tatewaki's reaction, as he lowered his eyes. "I see…"

Tatewaki, looked at the ground again. "Please, forgive me..."

Ranma, shook his head. "Forget about it…" He walked over closer to Tatewaki, when he noticed Tatewaki, going red. "Hey man…don't worry about it." He shook his head, as he shrugged aside. "I don't care."

Tatewaki's cheeks went darker. "You- you mean, you really mind not."

Ranma, shook his head. "Of course not….." then he nodded his head, to the door. "Just don't let them know that."

Tatewaki, nodded with a grin. "I shalt dost that."

Tatewaki and Ranma, stared at each other, both red, as they heard the door unlocked. They both looked quickly away, when they finally stepped out.

Ryoga, flung out his hand, out Mousse. "Don't say, _I never told you so_."

Ranma, just glare at the two. "I can't believe you two…how low could you guys go? You know there was a lot of stuff in that closet, that you shouldn't have heard."

"We don't care about any of that, I was just trying to prove to Mousse, that Tatewaki, was gay."

"Just tell us why?" Tatewaki, questioned.

"I thought you knew why," Ryoga, answered.

Tatewaki, glanced aside, before he turned back to the two. "I meant wherefore thou were so interested, to see if I were gay or not?"

Ryoga and Mousse, exchanged looks, with each other, as their thoughts caught up with them. "Ohhh…"

Ranma, folded his arms, as he kept his glare on them. "You mean, you two forgot?"

"We have not forgot," Mousse, started. "We were, just distracted."

"It's because of who you like," Ryoga, responded.

Tatewaki, blinked surprise. "Because of who I-" He sighed with an awkward grin across his face. "You guys, have not acknowledge who I like."

Mousse and Ryoga, cough, smirk, and spoke of the line along of. "_Yeah, sure, and whatever you say_…"

Ranma, held in his own smirk, has a plan arrived up his sleeve. He looked away from Mousse and Ryoga, and up to Tatewaki. "I do."

Tatewaki, stood there surprised, as he stepped back. "You- you mean, thou acknown?"

Ryoga and Mousse, in shock. "You do!"

Ranma, stepped up, in front of the two. "Yeah, he likes me. Yeah, that's right, _he_ likes me."

Tatewaki's eyes grew as huge, as Ryoga and Mousse's did. Ranma, gave them a look. "What?"

Ryoga and Mousse, exchanged looks, as they smirked. Ryoga, then answered. "Well, I guess you're right then, he likes you."

Ranma, kept on missing with them back. "And I like him."

Ryoga, Mousse, and Tatewaki's eyes, expanded again.

"You do!"

Tatewaki, blinked. "Re- really?"

Ranma, smirked aside. "That's right, I'm gay."

Ryoga and Mousse, froze.

"You're-" Ryoga, started.

"-gay?" Mousse, finished.

Ryoga, lowered his eyes. "So, that means, you don't mind, going out with Tatewaki, then?"

Ranma, shrugged aside. "Well- I donno. Maybe. It could be fun."

"We dear you to kiss him," Mousse, dared.

Ranma, eyed them. "Fine then…" Ranma, turned as he walked right up to Tatewaki.

Tatewaki, flushed, as he held his hands in defense, as he stepped back. "Wait- wait…"

Ranma, wrapped his hands around Tatewaki's neck, as he lowered his voice. "What for?"

Tatewaki, blinked. "Thou cannot be serious?"

Ranma, put one finger up by his mouth, telling Tatewaki, to stay quiet. After that, he slowly pulled up by his ear. "This is payback."

Ryoga and Mousse, stood there still, who left their jaws hanging open. (No way! He's gonna…)

Making it only looked Ranma, kissed him, he pulled back, and turned back to Mousse and Ryoga. After he saw their face expressions the first time, he just shrugged. "Just kidding."

"Huh?" Ryoga and Mousse, expressed in question.

All he did was laugh, "Man…you two should see the looks on your faces."

"Why you-" Ryoga and Mousse, leaped out.

"Ha- that was payback," Ranma, handed to them. Still, reading the expressions off from Mousse and Ryoga, he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on guys, you know I'm _not _gay."

Tatewaki, stepped up, feeling a bit down. "Guys, he was just kidding."

Ranma, turned to Tatewaki. "Thank you."

Mousse and Ryoga, just stare at them. "Sure."

Popping pill after pill, throughout the night, Tatewaki, laid there, as the voices whirlwind inside of his head. Hurt and confused, Tatewaki, didn't know what to do. He knew that his crush, would never fall for him, and he was right. His intuition, kept on telling him not to go into school the next day, as well as the voices. Spending the rest of the night, auguring and trying to obtain answers, from the voices, nothing much else happened. After nothing much for then an hour nap, thanks to the meds, Tatewaki, woke up and got ready for school, without another second thought.

Now present in his seat, in his art class. Tatewaki, compared the two pictures. The day felt like that night to him, as he thought about ripping up his presentation. Yet, by the time it was too late. Dr. Ritsuko, had already call for him and Ranma, to go up to share their art project, with the rest of the class.

Ranma, went along his project, board, confident, and so normal, he didn't give a care in the world. With the voices in the back of Tatewaki's mind, he held back, as simply waited to share his project. Not that he haven't had trouble sharing his artwork, either, however deep down, he felt down and awkward, after what had happen the other day. Not to mention, on top of all of that, something, just something didn't sit with him, that day; something just wasn't right. Tatewaki, didn't know why he felt so uptight today; he wasn't even sure, what stressed him first: the voices, or the incident.

When they were done, Ranma, took his seat, as Tatewaki, slowly walked up to Dr. Ritsuko's desk. After Ritsuko, filled out their grade, she looked up, at Tatewaki. "Can I help you?"

…TBC…


	6. Conspiracy

Chapter Six:

Conspiracy

"Can I help you?"

Tatewaki, lowered his voice, to a near- whisperer. "Someone's coming?"

"Who?" Dr. Ritsuko, asked.

"I don't know," Tatewaki, shrugged. "I believe he's going to harm someone…in this classroom."

Dr. Ritsuko, simply took Tatewaki's hands in hers, as she wore a determined look on his face. "Your psychiatrist, warned me about this." She shook her head in place. "Relax, there is nobody here, to hurt you or anybody else."

By this point, Ranma, knew something was up. He looked intently across the room, where Dr. Ritsuko's desk, and just sat there and watched them.

Tatewaki, eyes shook, as water hit them. "Someone's coming," He swallowed. "And we're all in danger."

Dr. Ritsuko, took out a desperate look in Tatewaki. "How do you know? Who told you?"

Tatewaki, froze, as he felt his past flash right before his eyes. A new incident was coming, and Tatewaki, knew, it was all in the matter of time.

"Did the monsters tell you that?" Dr. Ritsuko, asked.

Tatewaki, nodded.

"I thought, we didn't trust the monsters?"

"Aye, withal you also saith, that they might be, trying to tell me something."

Dr. Ritsuko, handed out Tatewaki, a direct look. "I'm telling you, no one is coming here, to hurt anybody. No one's life, is in danger. We are going to be fine. You are going to be fine.

The feeling ate, and tore Tatewaki, apart, as tears traveled down his eyes. He shook his head, as he dropped his face in his hands. "No! No!"

Dr. Ritsuko, gently rubbed his hand. "Breath, can you do that? Can you do that for me?

Tatewaki, tried the best he could, as he shook.

"Good, now take another one."

Tatewaki, did it again.

"Now relax. There is no reason to get all upset and paranoid, about something, that is clearly not going to happen."

Tatewaki, just stood there, as he swallowed.

"Now," Dr. Ritsuko, picked up one hand, as she held it out, "-let me see your pills?"

Tatewaki, frowned, before he shut his eyes, and dropped his head.

Dr. Ritsuko, gave him a look. "Tatewaki…"

Tatewaki, simply took them out of his pockets, before he gave them to her.

Ranma, widened his eyes, as he let out a couple of questioning blinks. "His he- on drugs?" Ranma, shook his head. "Must be the narcotics, his doctors must had given him."

Dr. Ritsuko, looked at the bottle; after she read it, she gave Tatewaki, a troubled look. "These are suppose to last you a month, and they're almost empty. How many did you take?"

Tatewaki, shrugged aside. "Don't remember."

Dr. Ritsuko, put the meds in her desk, before she made a call to Dr. Souji.

Tatewaki, every now and then, glanced at the door, from the back of the room. Ranma, simply followed his eye pattern, as a bad feeling started to grow in him.

Once Dr. Ritsuko, got off the phone, she turned back to Tatewaki. "Tatewaki?" She caught him, in a complete daze. Staring at the back door. She shook him a little, as she repeated his name. "Tatewaki?"

Tatewaki, shook out of it, as he faced her.

Dr. Ritsuko, gently padded his hand, as her intent look, gaze upon him again. "You doctor, thought it was best for you to go home, and try sleeping off whatever you took, as much as you can. So, I'm gonna write you a pass, so can leave early."

Tatewaki, took a few steps back, as visual hallucinations, finally took effect to his own neurotransmitters. "No! No! I do that not!"

Tatewaki, saw the door open, as a man appeared in the room, as tears streamed down his face again. Then he quickly looked at students, in panic and alarm. "Everyone, get out of the room!"

All the students, just sat there, exchanging looks at one another.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What is talking about?"

Tatewaki, was finally eye to eye, with Ranma. "Please," Tatewaki, breathed.

Ranma, shook his head. He knew one way or another, that Tatewaki, would need someone by his side. Not to mention the fact, that he knew, that no one, in the class, would fill in. "No way man, I'm staying right here."

Tatewaki, was starting to make his way, to Ranma, when it was too late. Tatewaki, saw the man pull out a gun, as he aimed it around the room, at the students. Tatewaki, swallowed, in more panic and anxiety.

"Please stop. Hurt no none not, I beg of you."

The man faced Tatewaki, as he pointed his gun at him. "Shut up!" He turned back with the rest of the students with the gun. "Now which one of you, should I take first."

Right then and there, he first pointed it, one of the students, who was nearest to the door. "Don't these fools, know how to react to a gun, once they see one." While rage grew in the man, he made his first shoot. He barely missed the student, as it hit the window.

"No!"

Tatewaki, swallowed, as he felt his legs shake, it he could feel them at all. (That- that was a close one.) Tatewaki, dropped his face in his hands, once again. (I don't know how much more, I can take of this.)

During this time, Dr. Ritsuko, class Dr. Souji, back up, to let him know, what was going on. As for the class, they just sat there, more confused than ever.

Another bullet went off, as the noise made Tatewaki's face jump out of his hands; only this time, the bullet just hit the board, the one where the students, hung up their presentations.

Tatewaki, now felt as paralyzed, as he was in the pool. "Please stop! Don't do this."

Once again, the gun, was aimed at him. "Do you want to be next?"

Tatewaki, shook his head. "I just want this to end."

Suddenly, before Tatewaki, knew it, the gun was pointed to Ranma. This time, Tatewaki, ran, as he stumbled his way, in front of Ranma. "Take it out on him not. Take me instead. I just care not anymore."

Ranma, dropped his jaw, as the rest of the class, finally started to figure out, what was going on.

"Ugh…well get out of my way."

Tatewaki, shook his head. "I shall not."

The man, glared at Tatewaki. "Fine then, I'll just have to take, the both of you out. It's not like you'd be able to save him, after your dead."

Tatewaki, turned to Ranma. "I told ye to leave."

Ranma, gently held Tatewaki's arm, as he dear near. "And I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Ranma's hand slid down, as he reach Tatewaki's hand.

Tatewaki's whole entire body froze in place, except for his hand, which squeezed Ranma's hand gently, accepting it. Yet, unaware of his left, Tatewaki, felt someone tie down his other arm, as he soon, felt a needle pressed against his skin. A few seconds, after the medicine was injected, Tatewaki's coldly vision started to clear up, as the man with the gun, slowly disappeared.

Tatewaki, blinked in question. He first looked back at the door, that had a window, which obviously did not shatter. Then he looked at the board, which obviously didn't have a bullet hole through it. Slowly but surely, he started to realize that the whole incident, was nothing but one big hallucination.

Tatewaki, just dropped to his knees, as Ranma, slowly fallowed. Teardrops hit the classroom floor, as Ranma, slowly gathered Tatewaki, in his arms. A storm of tears poured down his cheeks, as he sobbed, in Ranma's arms. For the first time Tatewaki, felt real relief, as he let anything and everything out.

Ranma, gently rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Shh..it's okay. Everything's gonna be all right. We'll make it through. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you… not now, not ever." Ranma, lowered his voice, as he drew closer to Tatewaki's ear. "I love you."

Tatewaki, cried in a laughing bet, feeling relived and loved. Once, Tatewaki, finally settled down, he finally whispered, he feelings back. "I love you too."

Ranma, let out some laughter, before he pulled himself out. Still, he had never removed his eyes, from Tatewaki. The moment Tatewaki, looked at him, Ranma, drew in and kissed him.

The whole class, wasn't expecting that. Chatter went among the students, when Dr. Ritsuko, walked up to them, practically, looking at Ranma. "Are you gonna take him home?"

Ranma, gave her a look. "And by home you mean-"

"I'm going to assume your place," She suggested."

Ranma, held a grin, to Tatewaki. "How does that sound."

Tatewaki, nodded, now with a grin on his face. "Sure."

Tatewaki and Ranma, let out some laughter, as they hugged each other one last time. After that, they stood up, and fallowed Dr. Ritsuko, to her desk. She wrote a pass for the both of them, before they headed their way out, leaving the classroom door shut behind them.

THE END!


End file.
